Slythindor
by icepopsickle
Summary: The war's over, everyone has changed. Hermione comes back to Hogwarts to finish her NEWTS. But so does a certain blonde Slytherin, whom she cant seem to keep out of her head. He's as cocky as ever, flashing his panty-dropping smile every now and then. But Hermione experiences another side of him...a sweeter, unexpected one.Will she have the courage to explore more? Warning:M rated
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi everyone! I know it's been way too long since I wrote, but that's because I've had tests upon tests, and exams upon exams. Anyway, this Halloween, I thought I'll upload this new dramione fanfic I've been working on (very slowly). In this particular fanfic, I'm not going to focus a lot on angst, like I did in my previous one (redemption). It's more of a naughty, smutty book._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That right goes to our beloved JK Rowling._**

 ** _Let's go trick or treating!_**

Hermione scurried along the corridors of the seventh floor, her footsteps echoing on the stones. She was late and she knew how he hated it when she was late. She wasn't afraid of him, just that she couldn't stand the tone in his voice when he was lecturing her for her tardiness. It was smug and haughty just like his stupid smirk. Which was also very sexy...

STOP IT, HERMIONE!

As she turned the corner she spotted him in his usual spot, leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. And DAMN HIM for looking so good, it made Hermione's stomach give a funny flip. As she approached, her eyes roamed over his body unconsciously- lean yet muscular, broad and strong shoulders, powerful thighs. She could imagine what those thighs could do in bed...  
Hermione shuddered inwardly. What was wrong with her? Such thoughts were unhealthy to say the least. He was supposed to be her enemy, and having funny feelings for her rival never bode well for anyone, much less her. And moreover, he was arrogant, selfish, rude and a bloody Slytherin.

Hermione immediately reprimanded herself. The war was over, and she was the last person who had to have such animosity towards anyone. Even Draco Malfoy.

He looked up, his expression bored, but it was his eyes that held her in place. Swirling, silver-grey orbs that pulled her forward but also kept her at bay. His pale face was flawless, his eyelashes long and elegantly curled, his mop of silver hair falling into his eyes in a very exquisite way. Everything about him was... Exquisite.

"What took you so long, Granger?" He drawled in his cool voice, moving away from the wall. "And I don't want any excuses."

"Then why did you ask?" Hermione grumbled.

Draco Malfoy tutted. "Now now, as Head girl, you have to be more diplomatic than that. And I expect you to be on time from tomorrow, got that?" He started walking and Hermione had no choice but to follow.

"For your information, Malfoy" she snapped, trying to keep pace with his long strides. "As you said, I'm Head girl, so it gives me equal status as you-the Head boy. So stop trying to make it sound like you're my superior."

He scoffed. "But I AM superior to you. Did you forget that Granger? I'm pure blood while you're-"

"A mudblood, yes!" She snarled. "So?"

He looked satisfied, now that he'd succeeded in riling her up. Why, just WHY did she find HIM of all the people in this enormous school, attractive? It could have been anyone from Gryffindor or Revenclaw or Hufflepuff. But no! It had to be a Slytherin, and THIS Slytherin to be precise. Her enemy from when she was 11 years old. Obnoxious jerk!

But she had to admit, there was no one who was hotter than Draco Malfoy in Hogwarts. That, all the girls in her year could agree upon, enemies or not. Blaise Zabini could give him competition, but that was another matter altogether...

Hermione had to exercise control over her thoughts. If any of her friends found out then... Ugh, she could imagine the look on Harry and Ron's face. Hermione groaned internally. Ron! God that boy was so...So...She couldn't find the right words to describe him. Yes he was an amazing person, but he also had a nasty temper and a really bad habit of being rather rude to others. And he was hellbent on pursuing her, no matter how many times she tried to make it clear she wasn't interested!

She was so preoccupied with her thoughts, she walked right into a wall of solid muscle.

"Sorry!" She said hurriedly, backing away and blushing.

"Watch it, Granger." Draco warned, but his voice lacked the usual venom. The war had changed everyone. And that included Draco. Yes he was a jerk like before, but unlike before he wasn't evil. He seemed like a better man. Cold, yes. But also stronger. He kept to himself most of the time, and hardly insulted anyone.  
They had reached the stairs to the astronomy tower, and Draco started climbing. She didn't see why they had to patrol the tower EVERY NIGHT! Students hardly came out of bed now that the war was over, because the fear was still fresh, the wounds still bleeding. But she went after him anyway.

The night was young, the stars shining brightly in the velvety blue sky. The air smelt faintly of freshly mown grass, and Hermione inhaled it in, feeling peaceful. Like usual, nobody was up there.

"Why do we come here again?" She asked. "You know that the students are too scared to come here, right? Especially after Dumbledore...And the war..." Her voice failed. A familiar lump formed in her throat as she, unwillingly, remembered all the deaths that the Wizarding war had unleashed. She didn't want to remember how terrified she'd been during the hunt for the horcruxes, and during the battle of Hogwarts.

"I come here because I want to remember." Draco said, so quietly that she wasn't sure he'd meant for her to hear. Hermione stared at the blonde. Anyone she knew, would want to forget about the horrors of the past, and here was a certain Draco Malfoy who was REMEMBERING. Why?

"Why?" She asked, more curiously than incredulously.

Draco fixed her with his cool stare. "The war's over Granger, yes. But it doesn't make us friends."

Hermione shrugged, trying not to feel hurt at his words. "Well since we're done here.." she turned on her heel and walked back down the spiral staircase. She'd just entered the corridor when someone grabbed her wrist from behind and turned her round. She came face to face with an annoyed Draco Malfoy.

"We're doing patrol together, aren't we?" He asked, arching a perfect eyebrow.  
Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, forcing herself not to feel very good about his proximity. He was almost a head taller than her and so she had to look up. "Yes, so?"

"So, we walk together. Don't leave me like that."

Hermione smirked. "Is poor Draco afraid of the dark?"  
For a second she thought he was about to tell yes. But the moment was gone, and he took a step back, looking wary. "C'mon. Better get this over with." He muttered.

They patrolled the corridors in silence after that. Hermione kept glancing at him once in a while, wondering what his silence could mean. Was Draco actually afraid of being alone in the dark? But why so? Then it struck her. They were in the astronomy tower. The place where he'd cornered Dumbledore and was ordered to kill him. Of course he didn't do it, but she could only imagine how terrified he could have been at that time. It was insensitive of her to ask him that question. And of course he wouldn't answer. If she was in his place, would she?  
They were on the second floor when they heard it. Sounds of whispering. And the scraping of a desk.

Hermione and Draco froze in their tracks, wands at the ready. The sound seemed to be coming from the classroom door to their right. They didn't dare light their wands, for it could alert their 'would-be-victims'. Hermione turned to Draco and put her finger on her lips, but he just rolled his eyes. They inched closer, and pressed their ears to the door. Voices..Grunting..Moaning...

"...Yes. Harder, Tim. Fuck yes...Like that." Said a girl's voice, husky and constrained. And through the door came unmistakable sounds of two bodies slapping together.  
Too soon, Hermione realized what was going on and her eyes widened in horror. She glanced at Draco, who looked as though he was trying not to laugh. Hermione's cheeks were slightly pink. Draco smirked at her and turned the handle.

"Well! What a sight!" He exclaimed.  
Hermione wanted to pass out. They were fifth years. The two of them scrambled to their feet and snatched their clothes from the floor looking alarmed, embarrassed and horrified at the same time. Hermione waved her wand once and the two students stood, fully dressed.

"Ten points from Revenclaw, Tim." Hermione said sternly. "And ten from Hufflepuff, Jane!"

"Yes." Draco said, as though he found all this very amusing. "Now go back to your dorms. Your head's of houses will be informed of this."

"No!" Tim and Jane said together. "Please!"

"We'll see." Hermione said. "Now go."  
The two practically ran out of the classroom, leaving Draco and Hermione in a heavy silence. Hermione tried not to look at him, especially in a room which now smelt faintly of cum. Her mind was working overtime . She couldn't stop thinking about the two kids who'd just had...Sex here. She couldn't stop thinking about the sounds. It turned her on, for fucks sake! Unbidden to her mind, came an image of herself and Draco on a table...  
Hermione shook her head and cleared her throat.

"Right." She said, her voice an octave higher. "Let's um...Let's just-" she turned away and was about to walk back through the open door when it closed. Draco grabbed her by her shoulders and turned her round, pushing her against the door, his left hand on the door, on the side of her face.  
Shit. He was close. Too close. Was he supposed to be this close? Why was he so close? Her heart hammered against her chest.

"That was interesting, wasn't it Granger?" He whispered, his breathe cool on her face. His smell was intoxicating, muddling her senses. His right hand played with a lose strand of her hair.

She said something really intelligent like, "Huh?"  
Then he was gone. He was gone in a swirl of robes, leaving a pile of dust behind him. Hermione stood, with her breathing uneven and her heart racing.

 ** _Author's note: An okay start, in my opinion, but read on and ohhhh it gets hotter and hotter!_**

 ** _Cheers,_**

 ** _La icepopsickle xD_**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Hermione walked in to the great hall for breakfast. It was a cloudy day, as the ceiling showed, dark and grey clouds swirling and pressing down on them all. Her eyes scanned the hall, taking everything in from the students to the teachers to the owls swooping in to Mr. Filch scowling in the corner. After the war, she could make out subtle differences in everyone. Like how their smiles seemed more brighter, yet their shoulders were a little stiff, as though their mind was telling them not to completely relax in the face of Voldemort's death.

Her eyes traveled from table to table, house to house and she wondered if it was really necessary. Why was it they were in different houses? Not all Gryffindors were brave...Not all Hufflepuffs were loyal...Not all Revenclaws were clever...And not all Slytherins were bad. Every house had its own lion, badger, eagle and snake...It was only the most obvious and most pronounced persona that helped the sorting hat differentiate the students into their houses.

With a chill she realized that maybe some years later, if the differences between the houses continued, then there would be another Voldemort, and that would lead to another great wizarding war and a lot of deaths.. More loved ones lost, more innocent would be the victims to cruelty.  
Her eyes locked on something silver and she decided that she wouldn't think such unpleasant things right after she herself recovered from the war. She recognized the silver somethings were Draco's eyes. He sat at the Slytherin table as usual, his friend Blaise next to him. He held her gaze for another second them dropped his eyes to his plate. Hermione sat down next to Ginny who had her head buddies in the Daily prophet.  
"Hi." She said.

"Hey Hermione." Ginny said setting the paper down, and turning to face her. "Sleep okay?"  
Hermione shrugged. After the war, they'd been having trouble sleeping, nightmares always disturbing the piece of their minds. "Better. You?"

"Pretty good. I got Harry's letter last night." She sounded a little...What was the word - unenthusiastic?

"Oh that's great! What did he say?"

"The same. How bloody amazing the auror training is going, and how he and Ron are having the time of their lives...Blah blah blah." She rolled her eyes.  
Hermione had never seen Ginny act this way towards Harry's letter. She was usually very happy after she read his words, and she would jump up and down exclaiming in delight whenever she saw the "XXX" signed at the bottom of the letter.

"Ginny..."Hermione said slowly and cautiously. "Is everything all right between-"

"Yes it's fine, thank you!." She said tartly, making Hermione wish she'd kept her mouth shut. "Right I've got Divination. I'll see you in Herbology." She stalked off, her red hair swinging gracefully behind her.

Now that Hermione had missed a year of schooling, she and Ginny both were in their last year at Hogwarts. And as Hermione hadn't taken Divination she finished her bacon and proceeded to her arithmancy class. Hermione was the first to enter class. Professor Vector stood behind his desk shuffling a few papers. When she asked him what he was planning for the day, she realized she'd already finished all the work and she told him so.

"Oh that's just wonderful then!" Professor Vector exclaimed. "You and another young man can carry on with other work in the library. Mind you, don't wander off anywhere else just because I'm letting you off!"  
Hermione smiled. "Of course professor. But who is the other student?"

"Me." Drawled a familiar voice from the door. The rest of the class had entered, but Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway, hands folded and smirking at her. "C'mon Granger. We have work in the library."

Hermione's smile had melted. Two hours with him in the library? Doing arithmancy? She should have dreaded it because he was Draco Malfoy! She dreaded it yes, but for all the wrong reasons...Her stomach gave a funny whoop of delight and her heart rate picked up. Fucking organs. Do they always have to mess up her mind?

There were barely any students in the library, it being the first class of the day. Hermione and Draco went to the back, where all the advanced arithmancy books were kept. Hermione chose a particularly fat one, and set it down on the table.  
"How are you going to digest that, Granger?" Malfoy asked, cocking his head to the side.

Hermione didn't answer. She sat down, opened the book and started to read. Sensing her dismissal, Draco chose another book and sat opposite to her, leaning back casually in his chair. Hermione was a bit shocked at first, because she had expected him to torment her some more. Apparently not.  
However, he DID torment her, just that he didn't realize it. Hermione was hyper aware of his presence right across the small table. They were in a crook between the shelves, the air seemed to hum and buzz. Her eyes kept flying up to see him reading the book, diligently and religiously. She observed his long, elegant fingers flipping the yellowed pages, his eyebrows drawing together in a thoughtful expression. From under her lashes, she outlined the trace of his shoulders and the sharp curve of his jaw line.  
It was so distracting, that she'd read the same sentence several times over, without taking in a single word.

"Do we have patrol duty again today?" He asked mildly, not looking up from the book he was reading.

"Yes." She said.

"Just the two of us?" He asked.  
Hermione looked down at her book. "Yes." Why did that question bother her so much? It wasn't like he was hoping they'd be alone! He was probably asking if he was lucky enough to get somebody else other than her. The thought didn't cheer her up.

~~~  
Hermione found him in the usual spot. Hand sin his pockets this time, sleeves rolled up to show his delicious arms.  
"You're late." He said.  
Hermione looked at her watch. There was still one more minute left to the appointed time of meeting. "I'm a minute early." She scowled at him.

"But I came here before you did, and I had to wait for you...So you're still late."

"You're hopeless." She said exasperated. And they started walking together in the corridor.

"So I'm told by many." He said, and there was a note of bitterness in his voice.  
Because you've proven it time and again, she thought but kept it to herself. She didn't want to aggravate him by saying anything else. It seemed like his wounds ran in another, deeper level. Why reopen them? She might dislike him, but she wasn't that cruel.  
They finished scouring the seventh floor and descended to the sixth. Two floors done and they'd found no one. They didn't talk much...but for some reason Hermione wanted to keep talking to him. But she couldn't come up with any topic! After all, they only interacted if they had to bicker or argue...  
Why isn't here any first year out of bed, she thought annoyed. At least that could lead to some conversation between them.

"Granger you're scowling at the ground." He commented casually as they checked the last classroom on the fifth floor. He closed the door and turned to face her.  
She turned her scowl on him but forgot how to once she saw his face. In the low light of the flames nearby, his hair glowed silvery-gold, and cast long, elegant shadows across his handsome face. His eyes smoldered and his smirk was in place, making Hermione's hair stand on end.

"Now you look like you had a lemon." He said, raising an eyebrow. Hermione cursed herself. She must have been ogling at him subconsciously while she was still trying to scowl. Heat rushed to her cheeks and she cleared her throat.

"Shut up Malfoy. Let's just get this over with." She narrowed her eyes up at him.  
One cool finger reached out to touch her warm cheeks. She was so shocked she froze where she stood. His grey eyes clashed with hers. Was it just her or was the air around them electric? Charged? An owl hooted somewhere in the distance. The two of them sprang apart. They hadn't realized they were standing so close.

There was an awkward pause where Hermione tried to figure out what to say. Until-  
"What are you waiting for Granger?" Draco snapped starting to climb down the stairs. "Like you said, better get this over with."  
Hermione was too worked up to say anything. She was still trying to process what had just happened. In a daze she followed him down the stairway and onto the fourth floor. She hadn't noticed him stopping and ran into him. Again.  
"Fuck." Hermione cursed. "Sorry, Malfoy -"she started.  
He glanced back and kept his finger on his lips. Hermione shut her mouth. He turned around. She followed his gaze. At first she didn't see it. Then she saw it... down the hallway, all of the torches were lit. All except one. The one outside the transfiguration classroom. The fire never went out due to natural causes, Hermione and Malfoy both knew that. It had to be done with a spell. And no first year could do it...

"It has to be one of the seventh years." Malfoy whispered.  
Hermione nodded. "Let's go check." She whispered back. She overtook him and approached the door cautiously. All was silent. That's weird, she thought. Why go to such lengths to make it obvious they were out of bed...but be so silent?  
Unless...  
Hermione turned around to face Malfoy who raised his eyebrows at her asking silently "what?"

"Wrong room!" She mouthed.  
He frowned. "How do u know that?" He mouthed back.  
Hermione, very carefully took out a piece of parchment from her pocket and using her wand, traced out her message.  
'Why make it so obvious that they're in there? Unless they wanted to distract us, making us believe that they're in this room, so that we wouldn't focus on any other?' Malfoy read it and then looked up at her. He then slowly smiled and nodded in approval. He looked impressed, and Hermione had to admit, she was kind of pleased hat he was.

Then they heard it. Rustlings from the room right next to the transfiguration classroom.  
Hermione pointed at the door to the transfiguration classroom then at Draco. He understood. Slowly, he walked forward and pushed the door open with a loud bang and shouted "Lumos!"  
This was the decoy. Hermione used his loud "distraction" to quietly open the door the actual room in which the rule breakers were there. Draco quickly rushed in and pointed his glowing wand at the two culprits who had frozen at the sight of them. Then one of them ran through the back door.

"Pansy." She said distastefully. She had no desire to be in her presence so she told Draco "I'll handle the other one."  
She rushed passed Pansy who's shirt was unbuttoned and skirt crumpled. As she came out through the other side she pointed her wand at the running back and chanted a nonverbal spell. The figure froze where it was. Hermione rushed over and saw to her surprise that he was a...a second year. He looked petrified. Hermione didn't have time to feel disgusted. So she came right in front of the little boy who's eyes followed her.

"I'll unfreeze you." She said slowly. "But don't try to run."  
He moved his eyeballs up and down, vigorously. Hermione undid the spell and folded her hands glaring down at him. "Which house are you in?" She asked sternly.  
"R-revenclaw."

"And what were you doing in there this late at night?" Hermione knew exactly what he was doing with Pansy Parkinson but she wanted the little fellow to feel a little embarrassed.

"I uh...pansy promised that he'd help me in my homework." He said, very fast.

"Oh did she?" Hermione asked sarcastically. "I didn't realize it had to happen this late at night. Past curfew. Or that it would involve your zip being open."  
The second year fumbled with his pant zip and muttered incoherently. "Twenty points from Revenclaw." Hermione said. "Now get back to your dormitory and don't let me catch you again."

In the dim light she could see his eyes tearing up. He chocked back a tear and ran away, down the corridor and out of sight. Hermione felt a little bad. No doubt Pansy would have tempted the kid into all of this...  
"Five points to Revenclaw." She muttered. Perhaps taking away twenty was too harsh on the poor boy.  
Hermione went back to the classroom where she'd left Pansy with Draco. She entered saying  
"Malfoy-"  
She stopped and stared. Pansy had Draco against the wall her wand at his chin. He looked bored out of his mind as he looked down at her.  
"What are you gonna do, hex me?" He drawled.

"Worse, I'll kill you!" Pansy snapped.

"C'mon Pansy, don't be such a-"

"We had a deal Malfoy!" Pansy pressed the wand further into his chin. "You let me have this one night and I won't come to your house during the vacations! But you ruined it! You ratted me out last minute didn't you?"

"I didn't!" Draco scowled. "Granger's smarter than you think. She figured it out-"

"Well then you should have stopped her!" Hermione had never heard her look so deranged. "I was having the time of my life with that boy serving me but noooooo! You had to ruin it.." she went on and on but in the mean time, Draco's eyes met Hermione's. Silently she cast her spell, pointing her wand at Pansy and the bitch froze in place. Malfoy pushed her away, and let her fall to the ground with a large thud. He rearranged his robes.

"Thanks Granger." He said without looking at her.  
Hermione didn't reply. She finally realized just what had happened. Malfoy had known Pansy would be here tonight. That's why he had pointed at the door of the transfiguration classroom. To lead Hermione to a false trail. But like you said Malfoy, she thought immense pleased with herself, I'm smarter than you think.

Hermione was so pissed off, her hands were trembling.

"Let's keep her like this for a while." Draco said looking down at Pansy's immobile form. "Who knows what she'll do next-"

"Fifty points from Slytherin." Hermione said curtly, cutting him off, then turned around and walked out the room.  
Her mind was racing, and her heart was pumping blood furiously. How dare he? What an insolent little-  
"Granger!" He called from behind her. "Granger wait!"

Hermione didn't respond. She quickened her stride and climbed up the stairs to the fifth floor. But he was too fast. She'd barely finished climbing the stairs when a hand gripped her wrist and stopped her.  
"What?" She snapped, turning around to face him.  
He looked genuinely surprised.

"What's got you so worked up?" He asked, as though he was completely oblivious to all this.

"Seriously?" Hermione said, her mouth opening in fury. "God, I don't even know what to say!"  
She turned around but he stopped her again.

"What the bloody hell?" He exclaimed. "One second you're okay, Granger, and the next you're howling like a mad dog! Seriously now, whats the problem?"  
"You!" She spit. "You knew Pansy was going to be there today, so you led me into the wrong room! But too bad for you Malfoy, like you said, I'm smarter than you think! If you're going to let your pathetic housemate to slither her way into classrooms at night, using small boys for her sexual needs, just because it might be a potential advantage for you; then I'm sorry I don't think you're fit to be a head boy!"

Hermione was breathing hard now. Over the course of her rant, Draco's face had transformed from shocked to angry to disbelieving and finally to...amusement. What does he find so amusing about this, Hermione thought angrily.

"Did you just say sexual needs?" Draco asked, his lips trembling as though controlling his laughter. Hermione was so done with him she didn't even bother to roll her eyes. She gave an exasperated sigh. She was tired and she wanted to go to bed. She'd had enough of Malfoy drama for one night.  
"Go away Malfoy." She said tiredly and started walking in the opposite direction.

"Okay listen, listen!" He said griping her wrists tight. "Think about it. If I wanted to I could have led you somewhere else. I knew you were going to figure it out, so I led you there anyway. I did tell Pansy that I'd strike a deal with her. But I didn't keep my end of the deal. Think of it like me testing your intelligence. Congratulations you passed the test." He gave one of his signature smirks.

Hermione's jaw had dropped. Test? Intelligence? Sometimes she wondered how much more exasperating this boy could get. There seemed to be no end to it.  
"So stop being such an adrenaline -charged Griffindor and let's finish the patrol." He said starting down the stairs again.

"Actually I think I'm going to bed." She said quietly. She didn't think she could handle one more moment with him. Not tonight at least.  
He looked up at her from the base of the staircase. Perhaps it was shown on her face because his scowl changed and his face became unreadable.  
He shrugged. "All right then." He said and walked away into the darkness of the corridors.  
Hermione waited until he disappeared then walked away in the other direction towards the head's dorm...where her warm bed lay waiting.

 _ **Author's note: A longer chapter, I know. But I had to pack some drama into it. Hope you liked it so far!**_

 _ **La icepopsickle.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Since it was the weekend, Hermione felt relieved. She could finally find some time for herself in all this head girl mess! So Friday evening, after dinner, as she had no patrol duty that day, she decided she'd spend some quality time alone on the grounds. No one would be around as it was past curfew. She bid Ginny goodnight and headed out the double doors of the castle and into the chilly night that was fast approaching. Winter was starting to show. The air was colder, more harsh. The skies were clearer and you could see the thousands of stars that adorned it. Hermione headed towards the edge of the forest and sat down against a pine tree. It was peaceful except for the constant cricketing of the crickets and the occasional hoot from the owls. The trees swayed in the night breeze and the lake glittered ominously in the distance.

Hermione closed her eyes and tried not to think about anything. Unfortunately, her mind had other ideas...like thinking about Draco Malfoy and how attractive he was. Or how she both loved and hated bickering with him. That prank he'd pulled on her hadn't given her piece of mind. It made her wonder. Why on Earth would he go to such lengths to 'test her intelligence'? It was ridiculous. She closed her eyes, mind drifting away into the unknown...head resting against a tree...breathing slow and even.

"Well that's a surprise." A voice said, but it seemed to her to be coming from a great distance. She opened her eyes slowly and saw the familiar smirk on Draco Malfoy's face.  
Hermione groaned. "Is there no peace in this world?"

"There certainly is, but I don't think it can be found by freezing out here." He said.

"It's not that cold." She said but even as she said it, she noticed how numb she couldn't feel her own fingers.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Draco said rolling his eyes. What happened next was blurry. She remembered being carried to somewhere and feeling slightly warmer than before. Some of the feeling started coming back to her hands and feet. She looked around her surroundings.

"Ugh,seriously? The quidditch changing rooms?" She said sitting up in the seat. As she did so, the cloak that had been keeping her warm fell off her shoulder. It was Draco's. That's nice,she thought a little surprised. Actually a hell lot surprised. She looked over at him, who was standing with his arms folded and leaning against the lockers scrutinizing her the way she had never seen him do. At least, not so openly.

"It was the closest." He said, smirking slightly. "Plus, you're heavy. Sure you don't have any extra books on you?"

Dear god...Had he carried her here, all the way from the edge of the forest? She felt embarrassed even thinking about it.

Hermione glared at him. "Why, want me to strip and show you I have none?" She said without thinking.  
Shit.  
Fuck.  
Holy mother of God.  
Fuuuucckkkk.

Damn you, Hermione, she thought to herself, frozen where she was after what she said. Draco had ceased movement too. He just looked at her, eyes slightly wide with surprise. Then he smirked. Obviously he smirked just so that she could feel more embarrassed about herself. Jerk.

"Granger talks naughty." He teased, wiggling his eyebrows.  
Her cheeks were aflame once again but she couldn't help the tiny laugh that escape her lips.

"Shut up Malfoy." She said shaking her head and getting up. She handed over the cloak. "Thanks for that, by the way."

Draco didn't acknowledge the gratitude. He merely turned away, slipping his cloak on. Hermione now smelled distinctly like a sexy alpha male who just happened to be a few feet in front of her.  
Get a hold of yourself for Merlin's sake, she thought.  
Get over him!  
Then her mind switched to dirty. Yes...yes get over him and ride him senseless until you can't feel your own bones-  
No no no. Nope. Not going there.

Their eyes met and she was pretty sure he guessed what she was thinking of right now with that slow sexy smile curving his panicked at that point. It was one thing to fancy the bad guy. It was a hole lot different thing if the bad guy KNEW that you fancied him. The mortification would be...beyond words.  
Hermione put on her best "inscrutable face" ever. Then she said

"Can we go now?"  
She turned heading towards the door but a hand grabbed her wrist, turning her around. Maybe it was just the cold in her head messing with her, but she suddenly saw how close they stood in the middle of the changing room.

He pulled her a bit closer, tugging her hand close to his chest. Hermione was so confused she could barely process what was happening. Long slender fingers brushed the hair that fell on the side of her face. Hermione's breath caught in her throat. He looked straight into her eyes, grey clashing with brown.  
"Hmm." He said, in the softest voice she'd ever heard him speak in. Suddenly they were sharing the same air, clothes brushing, scents mingling. Her hand was still in his grip. He was almost a head taller than her. Hermione's heart kept going ba-BONG in her chest. What was happening? Why was it happening? Was he going to...was he going to kiss her? Did she want him to?  
Yes.  
No of course not, you outta your mind Hermione?  
Yes you do BITCH.  
No.  
Yes.

"Granger." He whispered taking a long strand of her hair and curling it in his slender finger. They were so fucking close. Hermione could feel the heat of his body. The warmth that she secretly craved so much. He dipped his head, just a little. Hermione held his gaze seeing grey orbs staring back at her. They were glassy. Vulnerable.  
"Good night." He whispered and he was gone. Like always. Cloak whisking out of sight before she could react.

Fucking hell. She cursed over and over again as she walked back towards the Head's dormitory. Jerk. Asshole. Incompetent retard! How could she sleep at night, her need unsatisfied...the craving, the want. And WHY did he even do that? Come closer to her, sharing the same air as her, touching her hair.. they weren't friends.. last she checked they loathed each other. But now...the one emotion she didn't feel for him was hatred. That she was sure of. What did he want with her? Why was he behaving so strangely? Was he just toying around? That didn't make her feel better. She didn't like the fact that she had this raw hunger for ...for Draco Malfoy.

Tomorrow, her tired brain said. Deal with it tomorrow.

~~~  
But when tomorrow came, her tired brain refused to deal with it. Since breakfast the next day she'd kept eyeing him like he was a piece of a particularly difficult puzzle. She couldn't eat. She couldn't concentrate in her classes, where her eyes strayed from her books to a certain blonde male sitting across the room. She searched for him (sneakily) in the corridors, among the mass of black. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye as they stood outside every class waiting for the teacher to let them in.

She was officially pissed at herself. Ginny hadn't missed the crappy mood Hermione was in. She'd even asked Hermione once or twice what was wrong.

"Hermione... You aren't eating anything. Is everything okay?" Ginny asked at the breakfast table.

"Yeah Ginny, I'm just not that hungry. Don't worry about it." Was what she said, hiding her face behind her bushy hair.

"Hey Hermione." Ginny whispered in transfiguration, nudging her friend. "Professor McGonagall just asked a question."

"Okay Ginny." Came the distracted reply.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed as her friend tripped in the corridor. "Are you okay? Look where you're walking!"

"I'm fine Ginny. Don't fuss." Hermione said, craning he neck to look at something.  
The last period was free as neither of them had taken muggle studies. Both of them sat in the Gryffindor tower, talking. Hermione had come here instead of going to her dorm, because it was a welcome distraction. She looked around the common room, fond memories coming back in flashes.

Ginny had quidditch practice so she bid her friend goodbye and walked out of the Gryffindor tower. Hermione sat there, by the fire, her mind racing. All day long, she had sneaked glances at him. All day long, without paying attention to what she was doing or what anyone was saying. He hadn't looked at her once.

What was she expecting? That he'd give her the heated gaze and wink at her and gesture that they ditch class and go occupy a free broom closet to get hot and heavy-

Snap out of it Hermione, she chided herself. She sighed loudly, frustrated. Beyond frustrated. She didn't want to admit it, but she was... She was disappointed. Then it hit her. Why should she be disappointed? It didn't matter whether he wanted her as bad as she wanted him. No. She wouldn't sit around and obsess over it. She realized she'd just lost an entire day of studying by doing THIS. So she grabbed her bag, though it was time for bed, and headed to the library. She had some studying to do.

Madam Pince was not happy to see her at this hour. She looked at Hermione through her round glasses.  
"Please madam Pince." Hermione pleaded. "It's urgent."

"Alright." The librarian gave in. "But be sure to lock the door before you leave. And in case asks," she conjured up a piece of paper on which a note of permission was signed. "Show this to him."

"Thank you!" Hermione said gratefully.

"Am I making it clear that this is the first and last time you're going to stay out this late in the library?" She asked walking towards the door.

"Yes ma'am." Hermione promised.  
All was silent. Hermione retreated to the back of the library, chose a table, lit a lamp and sat down with her books. She'd already been ahead in every class but since she didn't pay attention for the entirety of the day, she would revise those particular concepts more. She got out reference books from the shelves, thick dust-covered ones, and horribly stained ones. She read into the night, the clock ticking somewhere in the distance. She never once thought about the blonde who haunted her dreams. The idea was to tire her brain so much, that she could sleep peacefully without thinking of him.

It was a quarter to eleven when she finally closed her book with a snap. She rubbed her eyes, which were strained and tired. That was when she heard it. Movement.  
The soft rustle of a cloak, the creak of wooden floorboards. Someone was here. Hermione stood up silently. She didn't know why her heart was beating so wildly. Even if it was she had the signed note as permission. But she didn't fancy being found alone in the library by..

By who Hermione, she asked herself. Even if the war was over, the fear never truly vanished. It remained. Not very dominant, but not fully submerged either. Years of fighting in the war had taught her not to make a sound. She raised her wand and silently cast "Mufliato!" near her feet so that nobody could hear her approaching. She was behind a shelf that led to the main corridor of the library. She walked carefully, her own steps unheard to her.

She hid behind the shelf, as the footsteps approached. The blood pounded in her ears. A shadow appeared right on the wooden floor on the main corridor, next to which she stood hidden behind the shelf. The shadow came closer and closer until-

 _ **Author's note: Cliff hanger! Okay I know you hate me, but the what happens next is quite long, so I couldn't cram everything in this chapter.**_

 _ **Enjoy,**_

 _ **La icepopsickle.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione pointed her wand in front of her and rounded the shelf, emerging onto the corridor, only to be pointing her wand at...

"Granger. What the hell?"  
Her wand was inches away from Draco's throat. A curse had just about escape her lips. She swallowed it back and sighed with enormous relief. Her tense shoulder slumped and she leaned against the shelf. Malfoy looked both shocked and reproachful.

"So this where you've been hiding?" He asked, crossing his arms above his chest. Hermione's heart which had calmed itself, now began to race at the sight of him.

"I was studying." She said, not meeting his eyes. All that effort into studying to get some sleep and now he had to show up and throw it all down the drain.

"Were you going to curse me, Granger?" He asked, his tone challenging.

"I was just being cautious." Hermione defended herself, turning around to go back to her table. He followed. "You don't usually find someone out of bed, unless their breaking rules-"

"Or are missing in action." He completed, sitting down on the chair as she packed her bag.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused. He looked at her, silent, waiting. Then-  
"Oh my god." Hermione whispered horrified. She clamped her hand to her mouth. "We had patrol duty today, didn't we?" She said through her fingers.

"Uh huh." He said rolling his eyes. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were either skirting your duties-"

"I would never-" she protested but he cut her off.  
"Or avoiding me."

Hermione was silent. "I'm not avoiding you." She said jerkily and honestly. If she was,she wouldn't have kept an eye on him the entire day.

"Oh I know." He said smugly standing up and walking towards where she stood. Hermione's toes curled under her shoes as she inhaled his cologne.  
He closed a book and handed it to her. She snatched it and shoved it in her already bulging bag.

"You sound very confident." She said, clearing the table of ink and quills. She knew she should have kept quiet. But no. Her mouth just could NOT shut up around him.

"I wouldn't be actually. But I am now, considering the gazillion number of times you looked at me today." Hermione froze in the action of closing her bag zipper. She just froze. Her cheeks heated, her heart pounded, her abdomen clenched with anticipation and embarrassment at being caught. Fuck.  
Hermione cleared her throat. She decided to act clueless. "What are you talking about?" She said, resuming closing her bag zipper.

He laughed. Draco Malfoy laughed. Hermione's head snapped up. His handsome face was laughing, eyes crinkled and teeth shone wide. Now I've seen everything, Hermione told herself faintly. Then his gaze fell on her and she knew nothing more than the fact that Draco Malfoy was standing just a few inches away from her.

"Are we really going to play this game?" He smirked. Jerk. Jerk jerk jerk jerk! Absolute jerk! This bought Hermione our of her daze. Annoying piece of shit. Did he have to embarrass her so? Tease her? Pull her leg? Ugh!

"What game?" She snapped. "I told you I don't know anything about heat you're saying!" She said, hands on her hips.  
He came closer.  
"So you're denying ever looking at me?" He asked skeptically.

"Yes." She said,defiant.

"Not in the breakfast hall?"

"Nope."

"Not in the corridors?"

"Nope."

"Not in the classrooms?"

"Definitely no." She said confidently.

The candle flickered. Their clothes brushed, but neither noticed, as both were busy scowling at each other.  
"Why are you lying Granger?" He asked, eyes narrowed down at her. "Admit it, you were sneaking glances at me all day long."

"Oh really?" Hermione tried a different tactic. "And how are you so sure?"

"Because I was looking at you too." He said, unabashedly.  
Hermione stopped breathing at this moment. His scent was too strong, too intense. What was he saying again?

"But I would have known if you were-"

"Ha! So then you admit you kept looking at me?" He fired.

"Yes!" Hermione gave up, her hands rising in the air "why do you have to hear me say it?"

"For this." He said,and pressed his lips against hers. Oh sweet Merlin... Draco's lips were gloriously warm and feathery light. He brushed his lips against hers. His hands snaked around her waist and pulled her taught against his body. Hermione's breath caught in her throat. Hermione's hands went to his hair, grabbing blindly. He tilted her head, getting a better angle. His lips were sweeter than sin and hotter than hell fire. Hermione couldn't think straight. Hell, she could barely stand straight. Her knees had gone weak and she was leaning against him.

They broke apart, Hermione feeling dazed. He didn't let go of her and she was grateful for that. She wouldn't have been able to stand. They didn't move away, their breathing ragged and labored. Hermione placed her hands on his lean, muscular chest. She took a shaky breath, again being hit with the spicy scent of his cologne.

"I..." He started "have wanted to do that for a very, very long time." He placed his forehead against hers. Hermione was stunned t his words. She started freaking out. She had just kissed Draco Malfoy. No. Draco Malfoy had just kissed her and had told her he wanted to do it for a long time. Merlin's underpants. She was freaking out! Had she just ...KISSED HIM?

"Fuck." She muttered, pushing him away. He looked confused at first but let go. "Fuck" she said again.

"What's the matter Granger?" He asked, a smirk taking over his face. She wanted to punch the hell out of him.

"What's the matter?" she hissed. "You fucking kissed me!"

"You kissed back." He said nonchalantly, making her even more angry.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" she fumed. "No this was a huge mistake. I don't know what came over me-"

"Why is it so hard for you to accept that you kissed me, huh?" He sneered, walking towards her like a predator.

"I didn't kiss you-" she said jerkily.

"Granger we kissed and you liked it. Deal with it." He said scowling, as her back hit the bookshelf.

"Malfoy-"

"Why don't you want to accept it anyway? Because I'm Draco Malfoy? A Slytherin? Your enemy?" He spit out the words.

Hermione's stomach plummeted. The words might have been true a year ago. Now? Was that how it was? Was he still her enemy? Was he still the same boy she had punched in third year? No. No, of course not. "No." she said. "I-"

Everything happened so suddenly, Hermione could barely register it. The lamp was shut out and they were thrown into complete darkness. A hand, which she knew was Malfoy's, grabbed her wrist and pulled her against a corner, her back to his front. He covered her mouth with his hand, to prevent her from making any sound. Another draped itself around her stomach, holding her steady to his body. Hermione's eyes widened, and she struggled to see in the darkness. She was trying to move away but it was no use. He had an ironclad grip on her. She tried ignoring the way his chest went up and down, right against her back..or how good he smelled- spicy, earthy, male.

But that was when she heard it. The distinct and uneven sound of footsteps that belonged to . She heard Malfoy mutter some sort of incantation behind her. Her entire body was hyper aware of his touch. He was warm...almost hot.

"I've cast a boundary spell that'll hide us, and Mufliato, so that he can't hear." Malfoy said in his usual voice. "Filch can't see us if we don't step out of the circle." He dropped his hand from her mouth, and placed in on her waist. It was too intimate, but Hermione had to focus on much more important matters.

"Couldn't you make a bigger circle?" Hermione demanded, knowing Filch couldn't hear them.

"He'd walk in on us then. Better to make it small, and somewhere in the corner." Malfoy said. She could hear the smile in his voice. Sorry did she say smile? She meant smirk.  
Filch's footsteps approached nearer. Just around the corner. Then Hermione realized something.

"Wait a minute, I have a signed note of permission from Madam Pince." she said aloud.

"Good to know Granger." Malfoy snorted, putting his other hand on the one which was over her stomach. It was like he was hugging her from behind. "But the thing is, I don't have one."

"Not exactly my problem, is it?" She retorted.

He kept quiet for a minute. Then, Hermione shivered. His lips brushed her ear in a feathery light touch. "You shouldn't have said that." he whispered, his tone laced with dark, promising thoughts.

Filch turned the corner and came into view, his face scowling and the lamp in his hands. His eyes immediately fell on Hermione's bag on the chair. He walked forward, his eyes falling twice over where they stood, frozen. Hermione's heartbeat thudded as Filch sniffed around her bag, eyeing it suspiciously. She tried concentrating on Filch, but Malfoy's hands started roaming all over her. One hand drew lazy circles on her abdomen, while the other traced the curve of her hips, the hollow of her waist. It inched higher and higher until it stopped at the base of her breasts, brushing the soft material of her bra.

"Malfoy." She hissed. She could just step out of the circle and make herself known to Filch. But why wasn't she going then? Malfoy wasn't even holding her that tight anymore. His lips met the sweet spot at her neck, hot and wet. Hermione shivered at the sensation. He sucked at the same spot. She gasped. Arousal seeped in, wetting her panties. Her nipples were hard, and strained against the satin bra, aching for his touch. Touch me, they seemed to say. Traitors.

"Malfoy." she said again, hating her voice for being so breathy. His legs came between her own, spreading them apart further. His strong thighs pressed against hers, sending heat right down to her clit. Her gut swooped in delight as his hands dipped low, and low, reaching the hem of her skirt. His fingertips touched her mid thigh, jolting pleasure and heat through her. Her entire body was flushed, her breathing shallow.

"Do you know how good you smell, Granger?" Draco teased her with his mouth, kissing along the curve that joined her neck and her shoulder. "So delicious that I want to eat you." His voice, deep, gruff and husky, made her pussy clench. He palmed her inner thighs and inched up her skirt, gliding his palm along the creamy, smooth skin.

"You've been such a bad girl, lying to me about not looking at me the entire day." He said. Hermione wished he'd stopped talking to her like that. Like he was about to punish her. "It drove me insane...All I wanted to do was drag you to a corner and fuck your tight little pussy until you screamed my name."

An involuntary moan escaped her lips. And suddenly, Malfoy's large, yet elegant hand grabbed her left breast and squeezed. Hermione's hips bucked, making her butt press right into his hard length. Malfoy all but growled behind her. "Naughty girl." He teased, taking her hardened nipples between his forefinger and his thumb. He swirled the bud through the satin bra, making her ache all over. His palm below, traced the hem of her panties. He hadn't even touched her pussy and she was already starting to feel her orgasm.

took one last look at the bag and scoured the rest of the place. He came closer to where they stood. Hermione's heartbeat was so wild, she was surprised Filch couldn't hear it. "Hiding like this..." Malfoy said in her ear, a delicious edge to his voice. "The thought of being caught excites you doesn't it, Granger?"

Yes, Hermione thought, but couldn't get it out of her mouth because Malfoy cupped her womanhood, none too gently. Hermione moaned so loudly, she was afraid Filch would hear. He was coming closer, sniffing around like he always did. Malfoy played with her nipples, traced a hot line of kisses along the side of her neck and oh god...he started to rub against the material of her panties.  
"You're wet for me." He said, his voice hoarse.

"Please..." she moaned, involuntarily rubbing her backside against his hard cock.

"Granger." He said, his voice strained, but she could feel the command in his voice. "Stop moving like that."  
But Hermione could barely register what he was telling. He palmed her pussy, her loving the friction with the cloth. He pinched her nipple, hard. The pain was slight but it only heightened the pleasure she felt in her sex.

Filch turned and walked off, his footsteps dying away. She was close. A little more pressure on her clit and she could-  
He stopped. He fucking stopped and released her. She stumbled, her legs trembling and heart thundering. She pressed her thighs together, to try to get some friction. She turned, glaring at Malfoy who...

Who was nowhere to be seen. Hermione's jaw dropped. Fucking seriously? What. A. Bastard. Her fury rose to her throat, threatening to spill out in a scream. She held it in and just thought about what had happened. She'd just let Draco Malfoy (of all the boys in the school) touch her in inappropriate places and almost give her an orgasm. And damn him for making it feel so good, and damn her for enjoying it, for even letting it happen.  
And now he was gone? It made her feel like an embarrassment. An idiot...worse, an easy target. Hermione closed her eyes trying to get her breathing under control. The pain between her legs was decreasing but she was still riled up. She needed release. But she had to get out of the bloody library. Grabbing her bag, she walked out of the library, fuming. As she was walking, trying to be as quiet as possible, the fury inside her slowly formulated a plan in her mind. Revenge is sweet, she thought, smiling slightly.

 _ **Author's note: What do you think Hermione's plan is?**_

 _ **Find out in the next chapter!**_

 _ **La icepopsickle.**_


	5. Chapter 5

The resolve that she'd slept with slowly left her as soon as she looked at herself in the mirror next morning. Her hair, which she usually left down, was now knotted in a messy, sexy bun. Her skirt, which usually fell till her knees, was now only up till her mid thighs, showing a generous amount of her legs. Her school shirt, had the first two buttons undone at the top. She looked...

"Wow Hermione." Ginny said, looking at her in the mirror with a slightly awed expression. "You look hot."

Hermione sighed internally. This was part of her revenge plan. Dress in a way that both teased him and aroused him, but...keep him at bay. Never let him have what he wanted. Flirt with other boys, act nonchalant towards him...get him hooked around your finger. But looking at herself she didn't feel like stepping out. Ginny's inspection alone had her doubting whether she was up to it.

"I like it though." Ginny said grinning. "You should dress like this more often. The guys wont be able to get their eyes off you." She smirked.

"Ginny." Hermione groaned. "I don't know. I thought I'd just try out a different look, that's all.."

"It's good." Ginny said earnestly. Then as though she couldn't resist asking "Any boy in particular, that you want to..uh...tempt?"

Hermione looked sharply at her friend. "No." she said, almost defensively. "Why would you think that?"

Ginny threw up her hands in surrender. "Calm you bloody pants, Mione. Just asking."

Hermione tried to get her bearings under control. "Right. Shall we head down for breakfast then?"  
But from the moment she left the Griffindor tower, stares followed her. Not that she wasn't used to people staring, because she was one of the golden trio and the war heroine...but these stares were strangely unnerving. The boys looked her up and down, and though she felt conscious and awkward at first, she also felt more confident by the second. She could do this. What Malfoy had done last night...it wasn't right. You mean, it wasn't right to touch you, or leave you wanting? She asked herself shrewdly. Sometimes she wished her brain wasn't so smart and could just deny the truth.

Hermione and Ginny entered the great hall, earning a few more stares from the other houses. Hermione kept her gaze determinedly away from the Slytherin table. She felt bold and beautiful as guy after guy passed her with his mouth slightly open. She sat facing the Slytherins, hopefully giving Mr,Malfoy a full view of her crossed legs that he'd been feeling up last night, and a hint of her cleavage.

Hermione and Ginny chatted like usual, and soon they departed for the first lesson of their day. Hermione had transfiguration with...Malfoy. She smirked inwardly. As they were the only ones taking up transfiguration for N.E.W.T.S, they were the only students in McGonagall's classroom.

When Hermione entered, Malfoy was already seated, pale blonde head bowed down, reading his notes. His legs were jittery. McGonagall was nowhere to be seen. Hermione put on her best 'You almost made me come last night but I'm so over it' look on her face and sauntered in, and took the seat next to him.  
She noticed with glee, that his shaking legs froze as she sat down with deliberate slowness. She dropped her bag between them, she adjusted her skirt, making sure her fingers brushed her exposed thigh. Next she bent down to retrieve her books, giving him a nice view from the side of her red satin bra. She saw with satisfaction, the tension in his hands as he gripped the edges of the table, trying not to make it obvious that he was affected.

Humming lightly, she opened her book and flicked through the pages as they waited for McGonagall to come down from breakfast. She could sense the tension in the air, but she absorbed it gloating on the inside. He was like a coiled spring, the slightest push of pull could make him...jumpy.

"Can you stop trying to imitate a bloody humming bird, Granger?" Malfoy snapped at her. Hermione hid a smile. Serves you right for leaving me like that last night, she thought. He acted as though nothing happened, and he had the audacity to tell her off? Hermione scoffed silently.

"I'm sorry, is my humming disturbing you, Malfoy?" She asked innocently, not looking at him but practicing a few wand movements.

"No." He said sarcastically. "By all means, continue."

Hermione shrugged carelessly and continued humming. She crossed her left leg over her right, making her skirt ride up higher. She could feel him glare at his book, hands white, shoulders and muscles stiff.

"Granger, if you don't stop with the stupid-" He started when she hit a particularly high note

"What?" She asked impatiently. "It's not against the rules to hum now, is it?" She finally looked at him, taking pride in the strain that showed in his face.

"No." He glared at her. "But it's disturbing me."

She smiled innocently at him. "Sorry, but I couldn't care less." She leaned towards him, as though about to whisper something to him. He froze in his seat, his silver eyes widening as she came closer. So close she could smell his minty breath. "You see it's my favorite song." Hermione whispered. "It's called 'Pillow talk'."

Hermione leaned back and relaxed in her seat, loving the sound of his ragged breath. McGonagall entered and began the class. Hermione took her notes religiously, and answered all the answers. Usually it would be a competition between her and Malfoy on who would answer the most. But today, he hadn't opened his mouth once. Not one word escaped him and McGonagall seemed to notice.

"Are you quite all right ?" she asked, almost with concern.

"Yes." He grunted. Hermione shot a sideways glance at him. He looked as though he was ready to get out of there, and he did, as soon as the bell struck, signalling the end of the period. Hermione tried not to laugh openly.

The entire day, Hermione felt like she was the queen of torment. She had almost every class with Malfoy and this served as a wonderful opportunity for her to flirt lightly with the other guys. She was afraid he wouldn't be affected with her more-than-friendly talk with others of the male population, but she changed her mind during potions class.

Blaise was her potions partner and Professor Slughorn had given all of them a project to complete in that hour. Hermione had never really had anything to do with Blaise Zabini, however she didn't hate him like the other Slytherins because she knew he hadn't taken part in the war. That was something...he'd kept out of it.

"Granger do we add the asphodel after the seventh anticlockwise stir or before?" he asked, squinting at the board in the front of the class. They were at the far back.

"After." Hermione said and out of curiosity she asked "Do you have difficulty reading?"

"Only things that are far away." Blaise said, looking sideways at her.

"You should get glasses then. You're probably short sighted." Hermions suggested, adjusting the flame below the cauldron.

"Short sighted-whatever that means, Granger...I don't like the sound of glasses. How ridiculous would I look?"

"You mean, more than usual?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Please." he huffed. "The ladies love me."

"You're delusional."

"You're insulting my manhood." Blaise mock scowled at her.

"Maybe because some girls want proof of your...masculinity?" Hermione hid a smile.

"Okay I'm going to show you now-"

"What?" Hermione shot a look at him and caught him grinning. She couldn't help it. She laughed. She felt a spark inside her the one you feel when you know you just made a new friend. Suddenly she saw Blaise Zabini as who he was- naughty, flirtatious, carefree. Not a Slytherin. She saw him as her steady friend, someone she could have a few butter beers with. Almost like a brother.

They continued bickering and laughing for the rest of the class. Hermione felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked up to see Malfoy staring- no glaring- in her direction. His eyes were slits and his lips bared in a thin line. A muscle ticked in his jaw. Hermione's heart thudded for a second then she composed herself and gave him her best 'What's your problem?' look and continued with her work again. But her mind was racing.

Was he pissed off that she was flirting with his friend? Could he possibly be jealous? Hermione quickly eliminated the possibility. He wasn't her boyfriend and he didn't like her. He was probably pissed because she was looked like last night hadn't affected her at all. As she talked with Blaise, she could feel his gaze burning a hole through her. Hermione hid a victorious smile. This round, she knew, she had won.


	6. Chapter 6

Potions was the last class and once the bell rung she waved a friendly goodbye to Blaise and headed to dinner. She'd just realized that she had patrol duty with Malfoy today. Smiling, she entered the great hall.

Ginny wasn't eating anything. Hermione frowned at her friend. Could it perhaps be because of Harry? She'd been behaving strangely anyway.  
"Ginny?" Hermione asked gently. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Ginny muttered, turning away and talking to second year who sat next to her. Some thing was seriously wrong.

"Ginny." Hermione pulled Ginny's elbow, telling her silently she wasn't giving up.

"Do you like Blaise?" Ginny asked bluntly, not trying to hide her despair.

"What?" This took Hermione completely by surprise.

"This." Ginny gestured to Hermione's uniform. "All this dressing up. I saw you laughing with him in Potions...like you two were some sort of...I don't know. Do you like him?"

"Ginny." Hermione laughed. "No." she shook her head. "I don't like him. I mean I like him as friends but not in that way."

"Honestly?" Ginny asked, not meeting her eye.

"Yes. He's almost like a brother." Then it hit her with the full force of a hailstorm and she gasped. "Ginny...is this why you've been..."

"Been what?" Ginny asked defensively.

"Well you haven't been very enthusiastic about Harry's letters..."

Ginny blushed. To Hermione it was a replay of when she'd first met Ginerva Weasley. She'd blushed to her roots in front of Harry when they were young. But that had changed. She'd grown up, become a bold young woman. And now...a repeat of history. Ginny was blushing.

"Merlin.." Hermione said softly. "You like Blaise?"

"Shh." Ginny hissed. "I'm dating Harry remember?"

"But if you like Blaise now-"

"Hermione I've had it all figured out." she said tartly. And she didn't speak another word about it afterward.

After dinner, she deposited her bag in the head's common room and went up to the seventh floor where she usually met up with Malfoy. But he wasn't leaning against the wall in his spot. It was deserted and dark. Not a soul was around. Had Malfoy forgotten they had duty together? Or was he just avoiding her? Or maybe he was patrolling somewhere else?

"Malfoy." She called, her voice echoing around the dark corridor. An owl screeched somewhere in the distance. Suddenly she felt a little scared. She took out her wand. Was that movement in the dark corner? It was murky, she couldn't be sure. Her heart thumped wildly. She walked forward, eyes popping so that she could see more clearly. There was a shuffling moment. She knew there was someone there now. "Lumos." she muttered and her beam fell over the dark corridor. A glowing pair of eyes stared back- silvery, horrifying.

"Who's that?" Hermione demanded. She was starting to panic when they didn't answer. She walked ahead and soon the body came into view. That filthy cat. Stupid was sitting on top of a statue, immobile as ever. Hermione glared at her before turning back and running straight into a wall of muscle-

Hermione freaked out. There was someone else here. Her wand clattered to the floor and she was about to scream when she saw the mop of silver hair.

"Oh thank fucking Merlin." Hermione took a shuddering breath "It's just you Malfoy-"

But before she could say anything else, he smashed his lips on hers, kissing her like it was the only important thing in the world. Hermione felt like her soul was ripped right out of her, like her veins would burst. His lips were so damn demanding and hot. It was like he was punishing her. She gripped his shoulders, nails digging into his skin, but he seemed not to care. He fisted her hair in his hands, tilted her head and fucked her mouth. Fire consumed her. She didn't know anything but the feeling of his tongue meeting hers in an oh-so-wonderful sensation. Hot liquid pooled in her belly and trickled down to her clit. Holy shit...

Soon she found her back hitting the wall, and the air leaving her lungs. He broke the kiss, but held her hips in place with his strong arms. He was breathing as heavily as she was and she never seen him looking more annoyed in her life. It might have been funny, except she couldn't get herself to think straight, much less laugh.

"All day." he rasped, gripping her hips so tight she knew it would leave marks. He stepped forward, pressing himself to her. She could feel his length against her abdomen. Oh god... "All day, you've been tittering around in that ridiculous skirt." As he said this, his lips traced a torturous line on her left cheek. Soft, feathery, yet so powerful.

"Flirting with little school boys." his lips tickled her ear lobe. Hermione shivered. Her heart pounded. "Flaunting those damn legs all over the place." Now his lips were working on her jawline and slowly traveled up and down until he was whispering right next to her lips. Just at the corner. Hermione was shivering so badly, she thought she might come right then and there with just a little more friction.

"I wanted to drag you away from all the prying eyes." Draco whispered against her lips. "And fuck you till you couldn't remember your own name." The words washed over her, and her hips bucked, getting a little more of his cock to rub on her stomach. She made incomprehensible noises. She didn't know what she was saying or doing. She just felt.

"That's what you wanted wasn't it?" Draco's hands slipped under her shirt and grabbed her breasts forcefully. They fit in his hand perfectly, as though made for him to hold. Hermione moaned. "You wanted me to want you. And then you'd flip me the birdie and leave me wanting." She didn't know how he'd unclasped her bra, but he had and his fingers were twerking and pulling at her nipples.

"It was a good plan." he traced his tongue over her lower lip. "But you forgot who's in charge." Then he kissed her fiercely again, this time biting her lips, rolling his tongue, exploring every inch of her mouth. Her nipples were so hard and strained, yet he still pulled. Still rolled them between his deft fingers. He ground his hips against hers. All the feelings he was giving her..she was going to come. Her panties were soaked, her breathing shallow. He hadn't even touched her clit and yet she was going to-

"Come." his commanding voice hit her like a blast of icy air, seeping into her very core, and she hit her peak, climaxing with a strangled moan which he captured in his mouth. She closed her eyes, letting the sensation wash over her, wave after wave. Never in her life had she climaxed so hard, never had she known that a man's touch could be so powerful. He'd made her come just by playing with her nipples and seducing her lips. Hermione came down from her high and he let go of her and stepped back. She felt empty. Cold. No no no, why was he stopping? Even if she'd just climaxed, he wouldn't leave her like yesterday, would he?

Hermione looked at him, shadows covering most of his face. But she couldn't mistake the rise and fall of his chest- fast and heavy. She couldn't mistake the bulge in his pants. The mundane part of her brain screamed at her from somewhere in the distance, telling her it was a mistake. Telling her to step back now. She was done caring about that part of her. She wanted to feel alive again.

"Malfoy." she whispered.

"What do you want, Granger?" he asked gruflly, voice strained.

She stepped forward. "Don't touch me until I tell you to." He commanded. And suddenly she stopped. It was like she was hardwired to obey his command.

"What do you want?" He repeated.

"I-" her voice faltered. What could she say?

"You need to tell me what you want me to do with that beautiful body of yours." his voice was like a serpent. Coiling around her, tempting her to give in.

"I want-" she stuttered. Holy hell, why was he doing this? Wasn't her previous reaction enough?

"Yes?" he asked, his voice velvety.

Hermione squared her shoulders. She was not going to look like a chicken. "Fuck me." she said boldly.

Even in the darkened corridor she could see the change in his breathing. He stepped towards her, until their bodies touched again. "How?" he demanded.

"How?" she squeaked, confidence slowly draining away.

"Yes Granger. How do you want me to fuck you?" Shit. The words were so crude, yet she'd never been this riled up in her life. Especially after she'd just come. It was like he was expecting a certain answer, but what-

Then it hit her. "However you like." she whispered.

"Good girl." she heard the smile in his voice. His finger trailed a line from the curve of her neck and down her shoulder, tracing funny paterns on her arm. Then he forcefully turned her around and rubbed his cock against her but. Holy mother of god...Hermione's breath hitched.

"Get rid of your panties." He demanded. And Hermione felt every nerve in her body wanting to obey. Yet she was still uncertain.

"Here?" she asked.

"I cast a spell when I came. Now get rid of them. And keep your skirt on." He sounded slightly impatient. Only slightly. With shaking fingers, she lifted her skirt and pulled down her panties. She was about to step out of them when he said

"No. Let them pool around your legs." Hermione was breathing rapidly. She didn't know what he was doing but she didn't want him to stop. Standing like that, with her back to him, and her panties around her legs..it was somehow both dirty and erotic at the same time. "Bend over and keep your hands against the walls." He said, sounding very sure of himself. Giddily she wondered where he'd learnt all of this, but she did as he told. He pushed her skirt her, giving him a full, unobstructed view of her ass.

"Fuck Granger." He groaned. She felt so deliciously vulnerable in that position, she couldn't comprehend it herself. He palmed her back, rubbing it slowly, then his hand came down and down to the crevice between her butt cheeks. "Spread your legs."

She didn't know how that was possible since she had her panties around her legs, so she hesitated. "But-" she started.

"Granger I don't care if they tear right now, but you need to spread your legs." He commanded. Her pussy clenched at those words. She spread her legs, the material of her panties stretching around her ankles. She tried anticipating what he'd do next but before she could come up with something, she felt the sharp sting of his palm on her left butt. He'd spanked her. Hermione cried out both in slight pain and immense pleasure. Her pussy dripped with her juices.

"You have a great ass Granger." Draco said. "I'd like to fuck it sometime..but I want your pussy tonight."  
Sweet Merlin...the effect his words had on her were beyond anything she'd ever felt in her life. Soon he spanked her right butt, making her buck. Holy hell.

"Malfoy.." she groaned.  
Then she felt his finger prodding her exposed entrance. "Granger, you're dripping." he muttered, rubbing that finger up and down, up and down the bundle of her nerves. And slowly he inserted a long, elegant finger inside. Hermione nearly cried at the sensation.

"Fuck." Draco cursed. "Fuck, you're so damn tight Granger. I can't wait to get my cock inside you."  
He fucked her with his finger, slowly, torturously. Hermione moaned loudly, shivering with delight. Oh heavens..Then he pulled his finger out and she protested.

"Malfoy please." she groaned, arms shaking, by gripping the wall for so long.

"Please what Granger?" he asked, mockingly.

"You know what, you asshole!" Hermione snapped, losing her patience. He punished her with another slap to her butt. Oh did she say punish? She meant reward. She couldn't NOT like that spanking. Hermione shivered in delight as another slap came her way. Her pussy quivered.

"You like me spanking you, don't you Granger?" Draco asked huskily. He rubbed her ass and then slowly ran a finger over her moist opening.

"Now, what are the magic words?"

Hermione swallowed. She needed release so badly she could think fo nothing else. "Please fuck me." she moaned, and heat rushed to her cheeks as she said it. He stilled for what felt like the longest moment of her life and then-

He thrust into her in one sharp motion, making her cry out. Hermione felt full to the brim, he was so damn big. They groaned in unison at how good the contact friction. Draco grabbed her hips and pulled out completely before pushing in again, this time with more force.

"Oh god." Hermione said breathlessly, her nails scratching the stone walls.

"You like that Granger?" Malfoy asked, pulling out and thrusting in again.

"Yes!" she cried.  
He increased his pace, thrusting into her so hard and so fast, that she really did forget her own name at that point.

"You like that I'm fucking your little cunt?" He growled. slapping his body to hers. Hermione made an incomprehensible noise. Hermione focused on the feeling of his cock inside her, her walls gripping his penis in delicious friction. She focused on the sound of their bodies coming together, thought about how they must look. The tension in her abdomen built to a painful level, like a serpent which had coiled around too tightly. She needed release.

"I can feel you're close, Granger." Draco muttered. "But you will not come until I tell you to."

Hermione closed her eyes. He'd increased his pace, she didn't know how but he had. Oh...oh god..."Please Malfoy." Hermione panted. "Fuck, please!"

"You want to come?" he rasped, slowing his pace, which was unending torture.

"Yes."

"Then beg for it." He demanded.

"Please..."

He almost stopped. "Please let me come." she moaned. Then he bent over her, grabbed both her breasts, and with one final thrust, she went over the edge, seeing stars dancing before her eyes. She felt him shudder, and knew he must have found release too. The sensation of his cock still in her after they came was one she knew she could never forget. Slowly they came down from their high, breathing heavily.

Draco pulled out of her, bent down and slowly pulled her panties up. She knew they'd left a mark on her ankles. He turned her around slowly, and hooked her bra back on. Then he put his member back in and zipped his pants. Hermione felt a bit dazed. Actually that was an understatement. She was on cloud 9.

Malfoy hooked his finger under her chin and kissed her gently. Sweetly. So different from the rough man he'd been just moments ago. "Where have you been all my life?" he whispered. Hermione turned red to till the roots of her neck, though she knew he couldn't see it in the dark.

"Malfoy-" she started.

"Don't say something and ruin the moment, Granger." he said.

"I was just wondering when we'd do it next." she said quietly.

Alarm bells rang loudly in a distant part of her brain, screaming at her like- WHAT ARE YOU DOING? But she was past caring. At least in that moment, she was past caring. He was silent for a moment, long enough for her to think she'd said something wrong. Did he think it was just a one time-

"Tomorrow. Meet me outside the room of requirement after dinner." Then he turned around and walked back down the corridor.

 _ **Author's note: So how do you like it so far?**_

 _ **Keep reading,**_

 _ **La icepopsickle xD**_


	7. Chapter 7

**So I know you guys hate me for not uploading the next chapter for like...months together, and I have no excuse to give other than the fact that i kinda just...gave up. Or maybe I had a writer's block? But I'm sorry anyways, and so, now I've come up with something for you guys. I'll continue the story, but it's going to be from Draco's point of view this time.**

 **Please forgive me. I hope you like it!**

Screams, blood, bodies fallen all over. Flashes of green and red in the darkness of the night, the distant screeching of owls, the cackling of manic laughter...He could see a face. Cold, unforgiving eyes; slits for nostrils. It was him.

Draco woke with a sweat, head pounding and heart hammering. For a second, he couldn't make out his own surroundings. It was dark, but not cold, even though there was a major thunderstorm rolling right outside. Then it hit him. He was in the dormitories at Hogwarts, the war was over and he was still alive. These days he found that hard to believe.

He looked around his dorm. Blaise's sleeping form came into view. The relief that flooded through him was enormous. He closed his eyes and pinched his nose sharply. Voldemort's face still swam in his peripheral vision, his cold laughter still haunted his mind. He stood up and walked towards the window, forcing himself to focus on the chaos occurring outside rather than the one in his brain. It worked for about five seconds. Sighing, he made himself think. Think rather than reminiscence.

The nightmares had been frequent. Not only after the war, but even before. He couldn't seem to remember a time when he hadn't had them. Draco had had a fairly...extravagant childhood. Lots of money, power, arrogance. All the things a child shouldn't have to deal with until he was older. He should have had friends, but he had cronies. He should have had a girlfriend, but he had a mere acquaintance because the Malfoys and Parkinsons were pure bloods.

It was never easy being him. After Voldemort's return, and as the war approached... he saw everyone around him chose sides. He saw clearly the two paths laid before everyone, and how they all walked on at least one. But as people became clearer with their decisions he just seemed to have become more confused.

"Draco?" Blaise's voice filled the room, thick with sleep.

"Why are you awake?" Draco asked, without turning around to see his...friend.

"Could ask you the same." Blaise said. Then added. "Nightmares?"

Draco curled his hands into fists at his sides. He was never good with this..this talking. This 'connecting' with people. Because now that he thought about it, he had never really connected with anyone. Not his parents, or Blaise, or bloody Crabbe and Goyle... No matter how many people he sought conversations with...he never felt that anybody truly understood what his dilemma was.

"Something like that." he replied carefully.

"Look man. I know I've said this a hundred times, but maybe you should just see a Healer-"

"They're just dreams, Blaise." Draco said sharply, turning to face him. "I've told you this a hundred times too."

"Dreams that won't let you eat, sleep or even talk normally?" Blaise said shrewdly, propping himself on one elbow and frowning. "Not a good sign buddy."

"Go back to bed, Zabini." Draco said, suddenly feeling a spike of pain in his head. He'd been having migraines more and more often, ever since he'd come back to finish his final year at Hogwarts.

"Dreams that give you head aches?" Blaise muttered, but seeing the glare on Draco's face, decided to shut up and sleep. Draco thought of the one thing that he believed would give him some relief.

Granger.

A grudging smile took over his sunken face, lighting it up. Fiery, stubborn brunette...with her plush curves and doe-like eyes. She was like an angel in his world of demons. Soft, but strong. Subtle, yet bold. The night's events rushed into his mind, seeming to push away the bad memories to the back. His dick twitched as he remembered the noises she made. She was so small when he held her...when he fucked her. So fragile. So lovely when she gave up control. He relished in it.

Even if he was to one to control her actions during their escapade...she was the stronger one. He could only imagine the amount of strength one would need to give up their responsibility of control to someone else. He was even more awed by the fact that she could give it up to someone like him.

He had been no sweet boy when they were younger. He'd been mean, rude, arrogant...a downright asshole. He'd called her a mud blood so many times, he lost count. He felt sick with himself now. Sick with what a jerk he'd been. He felt sick that he had once enjoyed thinking that he was her superior.

With the sick feeling in his gut, he felt guilt. A horrible, burning sensation in his chest that weighed him down. Made him...question. Made him want to use a time turner and knock some sense into his younger self. But perhaps the best lessons learnt were from experience. He didn't really know what drew him to her. Other than the fact that he wanted to rip her clothes off and bury himself in her sweetness; there was something else...some other strand pulling him to her.

That was where the fear crept in. The cold, uneasy and apprehensive feeling. What sort of relationship did they have? While he was pretty sure she had hated him when they were younger...that couldn't be the reason why she let him fuck her. All he knew was that he didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve to feel this contended feeling he was feeling right now, thinking about her. He didn't deserve to feel the eagerness with which he waited for her tomorrow...to hold her, to push her against a wall, to feel the softness of her lips and the mouth-watering curves of her body against the hardness of his own.

 **...**

 **I know this chapter didn't include Hermione, but like, I wanted to make sure you guys got a good insight on how his thoughts worked (in my pov). Next chapter though, will be hot n' heavy.**

 **Hope you enjoy reading,**

 **sorry about the not-ever-forgivable delay,**

 **cheers,**

 **La icepopsickle xD**


	8. Chapter 8

The storm had cleared by the time Draco and Blaise had taken their seats at the Slytherin table. Draco's first instinct was to check out the Gryffindor table. There she was...brown hair, brown eyes, pink lips. His very own doe. For good measure, he threw in his smirk as she met his eyes and was shamefully delighted to see the blush that stole her cheeks. Little minx must have enjoyed last night.

As he served himself some bacon, the owls flew in, causing the daily measure of disorder at breakfast. As usual, he received none. How could he, while his parents were rotting in Azkaban? He didn't suppose the dementors let the prisoners to out send their mail. The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth. His father had never been...well, a father. Although he couldn't judge him, because he knew nothing of being a dad, but he knew that he should at least support his son. Which he never did. All he wanted to do was tell Draco how he was never good enough to be a Malfoy. How he was never living up to his expectations. He watched Granger and the Weaslette get their letters...probably from Potter and Weasel Bee and all their fans. He wasn't jealous. He just felt a bit...lonely.

He watched Granger. Watched her expression change from curiosity to shock. Saw her grip the paper tightly, hands trembling. He wondered what was wrong, willed her with his mind to look up and tell him. She looked up and met his gaze. There it was...something he had seen only once before. Her eyes looked vulnerable. He tilted his head to the side, asking. She shook her head and looked away, as though afraid he'd seen her in a weak position.

He got up and walked out the hall, aware she was watching him. Everybody was at breakfast. There would be no one walking around the corridors. He waited near the old broom closet that was just after a turn on the left of the great hall. He needn't have waited long. The breeze in the corridors had her lavender fragrance mixed with it as she came closer. When she turned the corner, Draco pulled her into the closet and shut the door.

She looked like she wanted to say something. He didn't want talking. Lack of an emotional connection always made Draco yearn for a physical one. He needed it now. He clamped his right hand over her mouth, not harshly, but not gently either. It was firm, indicating he was in control. His left hand groped her breast, feeling her nipples harden under his touch. God damn it, she was so responsive, he had to control his urge to tear open her panties.

"Whatever worries you have Granger, I'm afraid it'll have to wait until I've fucked you thoroughly." he whispered against her earlobe, earning a shiver. Her chest arched into his hand, tempting him for more. God he wanted those nipples in his mouth.

"Granger I'm going to be a bit rough with you, today." he warned, took out his wand and muttered a _Muffliato_ so that no one could hear her scream. Her pupils dilated with desire. He dropped his hand from her mouth.

"Malfoy-" her breath caught in her throat as he gave both her nipples a sharp pinch.

"Keep that fiery mouth shut, Granger." he rasped. Then, with one firm tug, he ripped her shirt. Buttons flew everywhere, and the sound of cloth tearing mingled with her gasp of horror and arousal. He loomed over her...then shoved her bra up forcefully. He stared at her beautiful breasts..aching for his touch, before crashing his lips on hers.

She moaned into his mouth, and he sandwiched her between himself and the stack of cardboard boxes behind her. His hands played with her nipples, pulling, rubbing and teasing, as he fucked her mouth with his tongue. She tasted like sin...sweet and deliciously tempting. His body was on fire. His blood boiled and he pushed himself onto her, rubbing his erection against her abdomen. She bucked against him, and Merlin, he nearly lost it then.

He left her mouth to trail rough kisses down her jawline and onto the side of her neck. He bit gently, then quickly licked his tongue over the same spot, and he could feel her heart rate speed up. It was definitely going to leave a mark there. She let out a throaty moan, and it hit him straight to his groin.

"Fuck." he cursed as his cock twitched. Her small, delicate hands touched his erection uncertainly and that was when he let go of all rational thought. His hands traveled down, lifted her skirt up and saw the titillating view of her black lace panties. He couldn't help himself. He ripped them off.

"Malfoy!" she moaned, both frustrated and aroused.

He placed two fingers against her clit and took them away...they were glistening with her juices. He looked into her eyes, and bought his fingers to his lips and sucked. Her cheeks flushed. He looked down at her...Lips swollen, eyes dilated, clothes torn.. She looked ready to fuck.

"Do you know how you look now, Granger?" He whispered. She shook her head frantically.

"You look like a dirty girl waiting for a dirty fucking." he said and roughly thrust two fingers into her wet heat. She bucked against his hand and he bent down to take her nipple into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around her nipple, and thrust his fingers into her pussy. She made incomprehensible noises which were so much like music to his ears. He bit, licked and sucked on her breasts, all the while finger fucking her as she writhed and moaned against him. Having her there, at his mercy...made his dick grow thicker and it got uncomfortably tight in his pants.

"Fuck fuck fuck." she moaned loudly. "Malfoy- Malfoy I'm close-"

He smiled against her breast. Shouldn't have said that. He felt her pussy walls clench him deliciously before abruptly pulling away. Before she could protest however, he had unzipped his pant and took out his cock, and with one hard thrust, pushed himself inside her to the hilt. That one hard stroke bought her to climax and she cried out his name.

"Draco... Draco... Draco!" Her expression was beautiful. It was that of a woman who was wild with pleasure. Who was mad with desire, for him.

He lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, all the while staying inside her. She put her arms around his neck and placed her forehead against his. Draco waited for a while and then-

He started pushing in and out. He fucked her against those cardboard boxes, mercilessly driving in and out of her pussy. She was crying out now, almost screaming. He kissed her fiercely, lips and teeth clashing. A bruising kiss.

He himself was finding it hard to control his breathing. It felt so good, so dirty to fuck her like this. Raw and with abandon. To feel her curves press against him, to hear the sounds she made. His cock grew thicker as he reached his high... his balls tightened.

"Mine." he growled as he thrust a final few times, and he felt her reach her second climax. "Mine!"

One final push and they both soared above the edge. He bit her on the neck as he rode her through the aftershock and she screamed his name over and over and over again.

 **...**

After fixing her clothes with a swipe of his wand and tucking himself away, Draco faced her. Her cheeks were a rosy pink, her eyes twinkling.

"Enjoyed that, did you Granger?" he smirked, and her cheeks reddened further. He traced his finger over her delicate and soft cheeks, loving the feel of her warmth on his skin.

"Malfoy, I... I, well-"

"I know you did," he said smugly.

The got out the fire in her eyes. "What makes you so sure?"

He looked at her lips. "Well if I hadn't placed Muffliato, then I think the entire school would have heard my name by now-"

"All right. All right." she said hastily, pushing her hair behind her ears. She looked adorable. Cute and shy and rightfully his. Then he quickly shook himself. No. Not his. He was reading too much into this. He should pull himself away before she got the wrong impression. It was just sex. She was hot, she had a thing for him...he had a thing for her, and so they had sex. Once or twice. Done. Nothing more to it. Swallowing, he moved back, before she could say anything to make him stay.

"See you during patrol duty." he said casually, turning away, not noticing the hurt flashing through her eyes. He was about to step out when her voice stopped her.

"I can't come for patrol duty today." she said quietly. "Ron's coming to visit."

 **...**

 **So? What did you think?**

 **Will update soon, I promise.**

 **La icepopsickle xD**


	9. Chapter 9

Draco was pissed. No, Draco was furious. Actually...DRACO WAS FUCKING MURDEROUS! He stabbed at his lunch with viciousness. It felt like there was hot red poker sticking up his arse at that very moment.

"Draco, mate." Blaise's amused voice floated in through his skull. "I think you've mutilated the chicken enough number of times."

Draco didn't answer. He quickly shot a glance at the Gryffindor table and saw Granger sitting there, talking to Weaslette like all was merry and jolly in the world.

 _Ron's coming to visit, today._ Those parting words had been enough to put him in the foulest mood he had ever been in. He didn't even understand why he was feeling this restless and angry. This...he didn't want to admit it yet. Sure, Weasel Bee would be coming over to see his beloved Mione, for he had missed her. And then everyone would coo over how cute they looked, and how they were meant to be together, and how they should now have kids.

Bloody maggots. Draco really didn't like this feeling he was feeling right now. Was this what envy felt like? What jealousy felt like? NO. No, he couldn't be feeling jealous. He _shouldn't_ in fact. That was just out of the equation. What he and Granger had.. that was only sex. Hot, mind blowing, raw and primal sex. But sex, nonetheless. Purely pleasurable. No intentions of getting attached or anything of the sort.

Then why did he feel like killing Ron Weasley because he knew he had eyes for his girl-

NO! Draco was horrified. _His girl?_ Where the hell did that come from, he asked himself, dazed.

"Seriously Draco." Blaise said, snapping his fingers in front of Draco's face to get his attention. "Stop it mate, you're killing the chicken."

Draco glared at him. "It's already dead."

"Yes well. That beats the point. 'You shouldn't play with your food before you eat it'. It's a very old saying-"

"Yes thank you, grandma. I'll keep that in mind." Draco said sarcastically. Leave it to Blaise to piss him off even more than he already was. Where was he, again? Oh yes, talking about Granger being his girl. Sure he had called her 'Mine' while he was fucking her...but surely, it was just in the spur of the moment? Surely, he hadn't meant it, no matter how good the idea of it sounded to him?

Goblin crotch. He needed to get a grip on himself. He needed to stop thinking about Granger all the damn time and focus on things like...For Merlin's sake, wasn't there anything else in the world which interested him more that that brunette? He tried to distract himself with his class schedule after lunch.

"What have we got after lunch, Blaise?" He asked.

"Herbology, Charms and double potions." Blaise replied, with a mouth full of chicken gravy.

"Double potions?" he groaned. "Ahhh, you're barkin'."

"I know." Blaise growled and Draco looked over at him, wondering what on Earth's wrong with him this time. Draco had noticed his friend giving Weaslette a more than friendly eye this past week, but had never mentioned it before. This was the perfect distraction. Talk about somebody else's chaotic life, than think of his own. Perfect.

"I thought you like spending time with the red head." Draco said casually, smirking when Blaise choked on his meal.

"Wh-What?" Blaise spluttered.

"Don't pretend otherwise." Draco said smugly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Blaise said coldly.

"C'mon." Draco coaxed. "Admit it already. You fancy the Weaslette!"

Blaise looked about ready to murder him. But then his shoulders hunched and he shook his head. "It's not that easy."

"Why not?"

Blaise stared at him for a few seconds. "Try admitting you fancy Granger."

The smirk was wiped off of Draco's face. His heart pounded and it felt like a bone was stuck in his throat. "Excuse me?" he croaked.

Blaise smiled. "Exactly."

 **...**

Potions was torture. First, he could think of nothing else but what Blaise said to him during lunch. Did he fancy Granger? Did he not? He was chopping his roots, deep in thought about this, when he suddenly got distracted by the conversation in front of him.

Professor Slughorn, like always, had made sure to make Draco as miserable as he could in his class. He had made sure Granger was in the seat in front of him. So Draco had to stare at her beautiful ass as he stirred his potion ingredients, and battle his instincts to rip her clothes off. Slughorn was talking loudly, making sure Draco heard him.

"Ahh. I see. Mr. Weasley is coming over for a visit then?" he asked Granger.

"Yes, Professor." she replied, her voice like honey. Bittersweet honey. "He wanted to take a stroll in the grounds and meet the professors. It's bee quite a while..."

"Why of course!" Slughorn boomed. "Of course he should! As one the saviors, he has more right than anybody else to be here at Hogwarts. Unlike some other people I know." his tiny little eyes swiveled around to narrow at Draco, who sighed internally. Merlin, the man could be serious pain in the arse.

Then he continued on and on about how he thought he wouldn't live to see this day, and how he thought there were still some people who had to be shunted off to Azkaban (he glared at Draco at this point) and how he thought-

"...just telling Minerva the other day, what a lovely pair, you and Mr. Weasley make, dear." his laughter echoed around the dungeon walls.

Draco froze in his attempt to squeeze his Sopophorous bean into the cauldron and watched Granger with a hawk's gaze. Her cheeks had turned pink and she looked awkward. Thank Merlin's most baggy Y fronts that nobody had heard much. Thank the lords that Granger hadn't replied... Draco's temper had reached a dangerous level. One more mention of Ron Wesley with his woman-

Well, maybe not his, but...

Fucking Slughorn. Perhaps he would leave the dung beetles in Old Sluggy's office, after all...

"And what have you got for me today, Mr. Malfoy?" Slughorn plowed forward and reached Draco's table, where his potion brewed and boiled ominously. Slughorn peered into the cauldron and Draco waited for what he knew was coming.

"I see the potion is a shade less darker than the one stated in the book. Oh, and the smell doesn't resemble sandalwood at all, like it's supposed to." Slughorn narrowed his eyes at Draco. "Better luck next time Mr. Malfoy." he said, with a flick of his wand, and Draco now stood in front of an empty cauldron as the big walrus walked away.

Draco wasn't really hurt. He had expected this sort of thing, because hey...he had been on the dark side. He had expected the retribution, the hatred people were feeling towards him. He had never reacted to any of them. Ever...because he knew he deserved it after what he and his family had done. But the thing was...after so many people saying the same hurtful things over and over again, he really was just tired of hearing it all. So tired of it.

As the bell rang, signalling the end of classes for the day, Draco packed his things, shaking his head slightly and was the first one out the door. But he soon came to a halt.

Red hair. Freckles. Gangling arms and legs.

"Malfoy." Ron Weasley sneered.

"Weasley." Draco didn't return the sneer. He gave him a curt nod and walked away, all the while telling himself again and again not to think about the fact that Weasel Bee liked Granger...

 **I hope you guys are enjoying reading it so far. There's some spicy conversations coming up between Draco and Ron, and hopefully it wont disappoint! I have a bit of work to catch up on, so one tiny chapter today!**

 **Coming soon**

 **La icepopsickle xD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I know a lot of you were a bit disappointed that the chapters were short, and that's mainly because I don't have much time on my hands to focus on this. But I put some extra time onto this chapter, so hopefully you'll like it! I wont be able to update for another week as I have another bloody round of exams catching up! So, enjoy this while it lasts!**

Draco had never liked Weasel Bee. He'd always thought that the red head had a bit of an unruly, aggressive side to him. Not really the smartest combination. But that wasn't what was bothering him right now. The fact that Hermione sodding Granger had just run in to give Ron fucking Weasley a hug, was eating him alive.

He really wanted to smack something. Preferably Weasel Bee's face. Everyone was huddling around him, while Draco stood far behind, and he was grinning like a maniac, on arm still draped over Granger's shoulder. Draco scowled. His blood boiled and poison bubbled in the pit of his stomach. Why did he want to cut off that arm that touched Granger? Why did he want to smack Weasel Bee, scream in his face that "Granger is mine!" and then whisk her away from his prying eyes?

 _I'm in a hue wad of trouble_ , he thought to himself.

"You look like you just swallowed a sour lemon." Blaise interrupted his thoughts.

Honestly, one of these days, he was going to smack Blaise on his high-end nose. Fuck him. Fuck Weasel Bee. Fuck this fucking universe. Fuck Granger-

No. No no no. Don't think about fucking Granger until you're alone with her. But unbidden to his mind came an image of Granger bent over a desk, while he spanked her ass-

"Blaise. Why don't you just leave me alone?"

Blaise snorted. "And then what? Go say hi to Weasley? Nah, let's just head back to the common room."

"No." Draco said stubbornly, surprising even himself. He didn't want to leave Granger anywhere near that red headed monster. No way. He glared at Weasel Bee, who caught his eye and glared right back.

"Got a problem, Malfoy?" Ron called, making everyone turn around to look at Draco.

Draco felt Blaise stiffen beside him. "No, mate." Blaise said in a low voice. "Don't respo-"

"I didn't. Until a red headed slug came strolling through, looking like he owned the place." Draco drawled, moving a step forward.

Predictably, Ron turned a bright shade of orange, which clashed horribly with his hair. His arm dropped from Granger's shoulder (thank merlin) and he took a step forward. People parted around them, to let the two of them be directly in front of each other.

"At least I'm someone who deserves to be here. Unlike you, ferret." He spat.

Draco had expected this sentence to come up. He smirked. "And who are you to decide that?"

"Someone better than you'll ever be."

Draco snorted. "Is that the best you got?"

Granger stepped forward. "Both of you, will you please just-"

"I don't know why McGonagall even allowed you to come here." Ron snarled, talking over Granger.

"And I don't know why you didn't come back for N.E.W.T.S." Draco said smoothly.

"Maybe she felt sorry for you- a pathetic excuse for a human being-"

"Is it because you wanted to tag along with Potter, like his sad old tail-"

"I'm nobody's tail!" Ron roared, causing several first year girls to jump and back away. "I'm not like your fucking parents who danced around Voldemort's (people flinched) finger!"

Draco's grey eyes spewed fire. "Watch it, Weasley. You may have saved my life, but that doesn't mean-"

He took a menacing step towards Ron, who didn't stop shouting. "McGonagall must have gotten a sorry letter from your mum, before she got whisked away to Azkaban! I hope the dementors are enjoying playing with her body as much as with sucking her soul-"

There were gasps at this. Hermione's voice sounded horrified. "Ron!"

At this point, there was a ringing in Draco's ears and all he could see was red. RED. RED. RED. He grabbed Ron's collar and twisted his hand before he could get his wand and threw a square punch in his jaw. Ron grunted and tried to kick Draco in the shins. Draco side stepped and threw in another punch. They wrestled to the ground, and Draco's head hit the stone wall and he saw stars for a moment before he punched the stupid red head in the gut. His blood was soaring, he thought he felt something cool and liquidy at the back of his head but didn't care enough.

Somebody grabbed Draco by the back, and pulled the two wrestling bodies apart. Draco struggled against the hold until he saw a pair of brown eyes appear in his line of sight. Granger. And she didn't look too happy.

"That's enough." She said calmly and raised her wand. She did a nonverbal spell and immediately, it was as though the tension in the air disappeared. Draco felt calmer now. His heart rate slowed down. It was like a calming effect. The anger wasn't gone, it shimmered under the surface of his skin, but he could control it better now. He glanced at Weasel Bee who had a bleeding lip (good) and who looked a bit more calmer as well. Draco could think more clearly now. He no longer saw red, no longer wanted to punch-

A sharp spike of pain on his head, made him wince and tumble. He placed his hand at the back of his skull and drew it back to see it covered in blood. His knees felt weak. His head spun. There was another spike of pain. A pair of warm, brown eyes swayed before him and he thought he heard someone calling his name. He wanted to hold on to those eyes, to that sweet voice...before all he saw, was black.

...

There was a flash of green. The sound of cackling laughter. The sound of his father's voice filling his head, telling him ... no, _reminding_ him how he was never good enough...

...

Darkness. There was only a big, black nothing in front of him. He could hear nothing, he could see nothing, he could feel nothing. But he could smell a familiar scent. Vanilla, lavender, books and grass. It anchored him. Warmed him.

...

Voices drifted in through the darkness. His limbs felt like they were bags of sand. His head hurt, his eyelids stung.

...

"Do you think he'll ever wake up?" Somebody asked.

"I hope he doesn't." someone else replied.

"Ron!" someone exclaimed harshly. That voice. It was familiar. That scent. It was welcoming. "How can you say something like that?"

"Bloody heel." the second voice swore. "What's gotten into you, Hermione? Why are you even bothered about that ferret? Can't you see I'm hurt too?"

"That's not the point Ron. He's a fellow student-"

"He's Malfoy!" Weasel Bee growled. Draco was almost fully conscious and he recognized their voices. Granger and Weasley. He must he in the hospital wing. Then it all came rushing back... seeing Weasley, the argument, the fight...he'd hit his head. That explained why it felt so sore.

"He may not be the nicest person we know, but he's still human-"

"Hermione, have you forgotten everything that we've been through? A bloody lot of it was because of that git-"

"Ron I haven't forgotten anything. Now will you please keep your voice down?" Granger hissed.

"I can't believe this." Ron muttered. "I bloody well can't understand why you're even bothering about his well being. He's an asshole, Hermione. He was death eater!"

"Not by choice!" Hermione screamed, and Draco couldn't take it any longer. He snapped his eyes open and it took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. It must be night. A familiar figure sat a little away from his bed. Granger. She was sitting right in the middle of his and Weasel Bee's beds.

"You're right on that one, Granger." Draco croaked.

She jumped and rushed over to him. "Malfoy!" Her warm, concerned eyes loomed over him. "How are you feeling? Does you head still hurt? I should call Madam Pompfrey-" she turned to leave but Draco stopped her.

"No." He groaned, sitting up. A wave of nausea hit him and Granger swam before his eyes. "Wait."

He could hear Weasel Bee muttering in the bed next to him. Draco glanced at him. Weasel Bee's eyes and lips were swollen. There was an angry bruise on his jaw.

Draco didn't know what came over him. He really didn't, because the next few words just tumbled out of his mouth. "Sorry about that, Weasley." Merlin, was this really him talking? What the bloody hell?

There was complete and absolute silence for a whole minute and then- Weasel Bee started to laugh. "Yeah, you're sorry." He snorted. "Hell would freeze over before I believe that. You're probably sorry you didn't do more damage, but let me tell you, I did you a lot more damage than-"

"No really." Draco shook his head. Pain spiked in his skull and he groaned, clutching his head. "I realized that wasn't the nicest was to thank you for saving my life."

Whoever this was, this wasn't Draco Malfoy. No way. No sodding way.

"He must have hit his head real bad." Ron muttered, turning away.

Draco caught Hermione's eye and he couldn't quite tell what she was thinking about. "I'll call Madam Pompfrey." she said softly and rushed away.

...

A few hours later, Draco woke up to the sound of snores. Loud, troll like snores. The potion Madam Pompfrey had given him had worked like a charm, and he felt so much more rested now.

He turned his head to the side slightly and saw Granger standing near the window. Her hair fell in waves and the moonlight streaming in caught her face in just the perfect places. The soft curves of her body, the planes of her shoulder, the silkiness of her hair, the plumpness of her lips... Incredibly, with his head still hurting and the smell of the infirmary strong in the air, his cock stirred at the sight of her.

"Granger." he called quietly. She turned quickly, her eyes intent and watched him and he watched her. God she was fucking beautiful. Those clothes had to be priceless for clothing someone as beautiful as her. "Come here." He commanded softly. He saw her eyes widen slightly, but she came close to him nonetheless.

"Draw the curtain around us." He said. Soft, yet firm. She glanced at Weasel Bee's sleeping form before quickly drawing the curtain around them.

Draco grabbed his wand from the bedside table and made a circle around them which was impenetrable and cast _Muffliato._ His heart was pounding, his dick was twitching at the sight of her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked softly. Fuck.

"I don't know. I think I might feel a bit better if you could just unzip my trousers-"

"Malfoy!" she said reproachfully. "Not now-"

"Yes now." he said firmly. "Unzip my trousers Granger." he said in a voice that knew would wet her panties. For his cock. For him.

With wide eyes and trembling fingers she unzipped his fly and pulled down both his boxers and his pants halfway before he interrupted her.

"Tut tut. I only told you to unzip them. You dirty girl, are you really that desperate for my cock?"

Her eyes widened at the hardness of his cock. Her cheeks tinged pink. "I.. I thought-"

"Well if you've bought them down anyways..." he lowered his voice. "Take off you panties." he ordered.

"What?" she squeaked.

"Be my dirty little slut and take off your panties." he said in a deadly calm voice.

She obeyed his command at once and tugged up her skirt revealing the titillating view of her creamy thighs. His mouth watered. She gripped the band of her panties and pulled them down in a slow exaggerated motion.

"Little minx." he growled. "Such a fucking tease."

She finally stepped out of them and turned to face him.

"Straddle me." he said gruffly. She scrambled onto the bed and placed her small hands on his chest. Her sweet pussy touched the base of his cock. Oh holy hell.

"Fuck Granger." he hissed. "Now use your hand to push my cock in that little hole of yours."

"Malfoy" she whispered.

"Do it." he commanded.

She grasped his length in one hand and guided it to her entrance. He groaned as her wetness touched the head of his dick.

"So wet...so ready for me cock, aren't you?" he said, roughly grabbing her hips. "Burry my cock Granger." he said.

And she did. She sank into his length in the most deliciously painful way he could ever think of. He hissed and gripped her hips more tightly. They would leave marks, for sure. "Ride me." he croaked.

She began to move. Up until she covered only his head, and then down...milking him, consuming him. His hips thrust forward of their own accord and soon they'd found a steady rhythm.

"You like riding my cock, Granger? Like that I can sink so deep into your cunt?" he rasped.

"Yes." she cried, as he thrust into her forcefully.

"That's it Granger." he thrust into her, lifting his hips up to meet hers. "Ride me. Fuck."

"Draco." she moaned, her walls clenching him deliciously.

"Fuck yes." He said gruffly, fucking her mercilessly.

"Ahhh." she arched her back and convulsed around him. One more thrust and he was soaring over the edge with her, grunting his release, his cock shooting his sperm inside her...mingling their juices.

"Kiss me, Granger." he groaned, and she fell into his arms, kissing him fiercely. Passionately. And as though he could sense it...almost lovingly.

...

 **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed it! I've written it in a hurry, and I'm pretty sure there are some spelling errors. I'll be back in a week and fix them up. For now, my books are waiting!**

 **Bye,**

 **la icepopsickle xD**


	11. Chapter 11

**I have a tiny break, so I'm going to finish as much as I can! Are you all still liking the story?**

Draco woke after a blissful, dreamless sleep. His head felt tender but he had no more dizziness or nausea. He looked around the bright interiors of the infirmary. The last time he'd been here, Potter had cursed him with _Sectumsempra_. Draco decided he wasn't going to dwell on that particularly unpleasant bit of memory.

He was the only one there. Granger and Weasel Bee had apparently left. A sudden spark of memory lit up in his mind. Words. Words he had directed at Ron fucking Weasley. Words he was...horrified to admit...

 _I realized that wasn't the nicest way to thank you for saving my life._

Galloping gorgons. Had he really said that? Groaning, Draco got up, got dressed and left the infirmary, heading towards the owlery, trying not to be seen by anyone. The owlery was silent, most of the owls snoozing in their perches. From up there, he saw the sprawling grounds and the shimmering lake in the early morning light. The morning chill cleared his head. Okay, so maybe he had blurted out something that was completely out of his character. Maybe a few screws had gone lose in his brain. Maybe it was some side effect of the potion.

Fuck, he didn't know why he said it. If he was a third party listening on the conversation, what would it have sounded like? Of course it would have sounded like someone thanking the person who had saved their lives. Of course. Then why the bloody hell did he not feel normal about it? He had a weird feeling in his chest, like there was a weight that had been lifted off his chest. Was there? But he also felt deeply embarrassed. He was not taught to behave like he had, the previous night. He was taught to be a monster.

"I thought you might be here." Blaise's voice came from behind. Draco turned to see his best friend come up to him. "How's the head?" he asked.

"Better." Draco replied, still looking at his friend. Best friend. When he had been younger, he'd had nobody to talk to. Now, he'd lost everything, except perhaps his friendship with Blaise.

"You're creeping me out mate." Blaise laughed, thumping him on the back. "Let's go get breakfast?"

"Blaise..." Draco said slowly. There was a heaviness in his throat that he knew would never go away if he didn't say what he wanted to right then at that moment. So he said it. "Thanks mate. For everything."

Blaise's jaw dropped. "Did Weasley perhaps knock your brains out or something-"

"I said it once Zabini." Draco growled, feeling the heaviness disappear. "Won't say it again. Now get your head out of the clouds and let's get going."

"You know," Blaise said as they descended the staircase. "Perhaps being with Granger is good for you, after all."

"Shut up."

...

As the two of them were about to enter the Great hall, Draco caught sight of flaming red hair. He stopped short. Weasel Bee was with Granger. He was standing way too close for Draco to be comfortable, but one good thing he observed was that Weasel Bee appeared to be leaving. As they drew closer, he could listen to some of the words he was blabbering to Granger.

"...don't let his words affect you. He's a snake. One small statement like that doesn't mean he's a changed man."

"Ron honestly." Granger sighed. "This is between you and him. Do you find it necessary to drag me in along with it?"

"He's manipulating you Hermione!" Weasel Bee protested, and Draco's jaw clenched. He was in no way manipulating her. No fucking way. "Don't believe any of the pigmypuff poop that's coming out of his mouth-"

"Pigmypuff poop?" Blaise laughed loudly, making them both to look around at the invaders. "God he must have gotten that line from Weaslette." Blaise was laughing like a maniac while Draco tried not to look awkward.

"Out of the infirmary so early?" Ron taunted. "No dramatic show this time?"

"Stop it Ron." Hermione said in a voice so reminiscent of Professor McGonagall that Ron took a step back.

"Bloody hell, Hermione." He said incredulously.

"Just go." She said frustrated. "I'll send you an owl."

Ron turned the slightest shade of orange, gave Draco one last scowl and walked out the entrance door.

"He's such a pleasant man." Blaise commented sarcastically.

"Shut up." Draco and Hermione said at the same time. Muttering darkly, Blaise walked away towards the Great hall.

Draco stared at Granger. She stared right back. He couldn't fathom what she was thinking about. Her doe-like eyes looked anguished. As though tired of fighting something. He was pretty sure his eyes looked the same. Because looking at her...beauty and heart to match that of an angel's, he was afraid he'd fallen too far into this. He was afraid he missed a bit more than just the softness of her body. He was afraid he missed her snarky comebacks, her intelligent mind, her grudging smile.

Before it had been just darkness. An endless circle of negativity. Now he could see light. A tiny golden ray of hope. But he was afraid...afraid that the ray of hope would soon disappear and he would be plunged into darkness again. Afraid of the hope he was feeling inside of him. Afraid that this ray of hope may finally be able to set him free from this cycle of pain. He really really wanted to say all this to her. But he was afraid she would run away. Fucking shit, when would this fear ever leave him? When would he not be afraid to do something for once? What if this fear is what would drive away the ray of light?

"Do we have patrol duty?" He asked, his voice cracking. A heavy knot formed in his throat. Her eyes scanned his face for...for he didn't know _what_. He didn't think she could find anything other than cold blankness there.

"Not today, no." She said softly, her honey-like voice washing over him, calming him down. "Malfoy-"

"Great. See you in transfiguration, Granger." He said sharply and turned away from her.

 _Why the hell are you running away?_ he asked himself. He could feel her stare on his back. Why the bloody hell was he making a run for it? Just one night could't have changed anything. They'd had sex in the infirmary, so what? They'd had sex in a lot of places. Then why did he feel like there was a new layer of tension surrounding them? He sat down next to Blaise and stared at the entrance to the Great Hall. He'd expected her to come right after him. She didn't. He found himself time and again, looking up to see if she had come. She hadn't.

It was then, that it hit him. He might have control over her while they had sex, but in reality, she was the once who controlled him. The control she had on his thoughts...that was what was scaring him away, making him run. Because the last time somebody controlled his thoughts (his father), Draco had ended up walking on the wrong side of the road. And while he was pretty sure Hermione Granger would bring him back on the right side, he was afraid that he wouldn't survive the process. Because he knew, somewhere deep down, that he wasn't made of the pure metal that she was made of. He was dark. And dark things belonged in the darkness. What if he burned when she got him out of the tunnel of darkness? What if he burned her with him? He couldn't owe her any more than he did already.

"Malfoy? Draco? Draco!" Blaise said loudly into his ear, and Draco winced, shrinking away.

"What?" He snapped.

"Lunch's over mate. You have transfiguration."

...

Draco Malfoy was never nervous when it came to seeing a girl. Never. THEN WHY THE FUCK DID HE WAN TO RUN AND JUMP OFF A CLIFF THAN FACE AN HOUR ALONE WITH GRANGER? She was there, standing outside class, waiting for McGonagall. She was there, standing, looking at her notes. She was there. Draco walked, his heart in his throat. Would she slap him? Would she curse him to oblivion?

As he came and stood, leaning against the wall to look at her, she didn't look up from her book. The only indication that she knew he was there, was a stiffness in her shoulders. If Draco was right, and he probably was, she was ignoring him.

"Did we have homework Granger?" He asked casually, trying not to show the desperation in his voice.

"No." came the nonchalant reply.

Draco's heart did a painful THUD. She'd ignored him on more than once occasion of course, but it had always been on a lighter note. Now however, he could feel the determination rolling off of her in waves. She was really ignoring him. Like he was nothing. Like what they shared meant nothing. Like the sex meant nothing. And does it mean something to you, he asked himself. He was too afraid to answer that. He was starting to panic now. The ray of light was receding, just like he'd feared. He was going to be in darkness soon. Then why did he not want to go back, even if he deserved it?

"Because I'm selfish." he muttered aloud.

"About what, Mr. Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall had opened the doors.

"A lot of things." he muttered incoherently. She gave him a look and called them in. Draco followed behind Hermione, feeling a lot like a lost puppy. He was feeling things he was not used to feeling. He was starting to panic thinking that Hermione Granger might mean a lot more to him than just a good fuck. Transfiguration dragged by. He could barely concentrate on what McGonagall was saying, but Granger seemed to have no problems answering the questions, like always. Once the bell had rung and McGonagall had left, he'd had enough.

"Granger we need to talk." he said quickly, as she stuffed her back vigorously. She didn't answer.

"Granger?" he asked again.

"I don't want to talk." she answered simply.

"Look, I know-"

"We only fuck, Malfoy." She said loudly, and Draco winced. "We never talk. And believe me, the fucking is over too."

"Granger, just listen-"

"No, you listen!" she shouted, pointing an accusing finger at his chest. "I'm not sure I can keep having sex with you and act as though everything is normal. Maybe you can, but I can't!" Her eyes were brimming with tears, and Draco felt like he was being torn in two. "I can't act nonchalant anymore, because I'm pretty sure that I have feelings for you that I can't explain. I don't...I don't know if...if I can escape from your web, undamaged."

She ran, after that. She ran, and didn't once look back. And it was like his stomach had been hollowed out and filled with lead. Like his heart was bleeding, aching, burning. Like that ray of light had finally disappeared. And he was trapped again, beneath his anguish, beneath his self loathing. And no one was going to come and set him free.

 _ **I'm going to end this fanfiction here. BUT DON'T WORRY, this is just part one. I'm going to write part 2, where both of them are working now, and they reignite their old spark and stuff.**_

 _ **xD xD**_

 _ **La icepopsickle**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**The second part of the story is set in a year after they finish N.E.W.T.S. Draco and Hermione are now working.**_

Hermione cursed as the heavy cardboard box slipped and fell right on her toes, spilling it's contents out onto the pavement. Books, pins, some frames all came spilling out while she limped muttering _ow ow ow ow_. Her toe hurt, _a lot_ , but she couldn't stand there out in the open looking like a lunatic. Gritting her teeth, she gathered all her things into the cardboard box, whilst ignoring the pain in her toe. Who knew shifting to a new house in muggle London would be so bloody difficult? The downside was that she couldn't even use magic to get the heavy boxes inside!

"Need some help, Granger?" Said a voice from behind.

Hermione froze. She knew that voice, knew that voice all too well. How could she forget him? Leaving the box on the pavement, she got up and turned slowly to face him. The impact of seeing him was like that of a large flood, or a small tsunami. Images and memories flooding back in a rush so fast that she almost stumbled. Her heart thrummed alive, beating fast and hard at the sight of him. If it was possible, he'd grown taller. He was dressed elegantly in a whit formal shirt and black suit pants (muggle style, which surprised her). His silvery blonde hair was tousled, like he'd just gotten out of bed, but it looked neat nevertheless. His cheekbones were rustier and his jaw more angled. His lips, his god damn lips were drawn in his infamous smirk, but his familiar grey eyes seemed to smile at her. Draco Malfoy was a man now. And hot damn, had she ever seen a man hotter than him? NO FUCKING WAY.

"M-malfoy." she said, she head the shock in her own voice. "What...what are you doing here?"

He quirked an eyebrow, just like he had in school and said "I'm your neighbor."

Hermione laughed at the ridiculousness. "You're barking."

"Actually Granger, I'm talking." he said walking forward and rolling up his sleeves. Hermione refused to look at his arms as he deftly picked up the box, which made him look sexy as hell. Hermione smacked herself. He started walking towards her new house and she quickly followed, limping. "I live next door." he gestured to the bigger, beige colored apartment that stood next to her house.

"Okay well, I think I can manage to get the boxes on my own. You can just keep it on the doorstep, thanks." Hermione said impatiently. If Draco Malfoy was indeed her neighbor then she was going to hell.

He sighed. "Open the door Granger." he said quietly, but she could hear the steely command beneath his voice. Hermione shivered involuntarily. Bloody hell, this wasn't going as she had planned. She was barely recovering from the sight of him and the fact that he was now her neighbor, but now he was also bossing her around? Glaring at him, she opened the door and stepped inside, and he followed close behind.

"Keep them next to the sofa." she said curtly. He did. Then he turned to look at her. "You can leave now." she said, dropping all politeness.

He shook his head. "Not yet." he came towards her and in an instant he was carrying her in his arms bridal style as though she weighed nothing. "Malfoy!" she shouted. "Let me down, you bloody maggot! I'll fucking curse you, if you don't let me down this instant!" she flayed around in his arms, but he was like a boulder.

"Shut up Granger." He drawled, and put her down gently on the sofa. Then he crouched on the floor. "Give me your foot."

Hermione was about to smack his face, but his reflexes were fast. "You can kick my face some other day." he said mildly, examining her toe. "But we'll get your toe healed first."

She didn't know who she was more angry at. Him or her? "I don't need your help." she said stubbornly and he looked up at her and smiled. A real smile. Then he went back to examining her toe. He was very gentle the way he handled her. He tried moving her toe a bit to the right and left. "OW!" she screamed.

"I don't think it's broken." He said, more to himself than her. "Mostly badly bruised." He took out his wand and Hermione's eyes grew wide.

"No no no no no no." she protested. "Thanks but I can heal myself. You don't have to-"

"Granger, I know what I'm doing." he said and being the bastard that he was, cast _mufliato_ on her mouth. How dare he! As she cursed him silently, he waved his wand around her toe in a circular motion, and her toe tingled unpleasantly. Like whatever had happened, he was fixing it. Hermione watched his handsome face...he was concentrating solely on her toe and there was a positive hum in his wand that she could feel. Just _who_ was this man? It was then, that it hit her.

"All done." he said. She wiggled her toes. There was no pain. None at all. He removed the _Mufliato_ curse and stood up, and so did she.

"You're a healer." she said, not hiding her surprise.

He looked at her silently, then- "And your new neighbor."

It was like Hermione had snapped back into action. "What the hell are you doing in muggle London?" she asked. "Why aren't you at Malfoy Manor or...or somewhere else?"

Th mention of his old house bought a dark glint in his eyes and his jaw clenched. "I like it here." he said evasively. "It's quiet."

She didn't know how muggle London was supposed to be _quiet_ but she let it drop for now. "Why are you wearing muggle clothes?" she asked.

"Do you expect me to flaunt around in my dark green robes and attract more attention to myself than I already get?" he asked, raising both his eyebrows. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"All the ladies can't seem to keep their eyes off me-" he started drawling, but Hermione stopped him.

"Never mind." she said. "Thanks for that." she said awkwardly, finding it very new to thank someone like Draco Malfoy. His grey eyes sparkled, and he smiled that genuine smile again. He looked way younger when he smiled like that. Carefree. "Now get out." she said.

"Rude much?" he smirked, she walked over to him and started pushing him towards the door. She felt the hard muscles underneath his shirt as she gently pushed him out. He suddenly turned and caught her arm, yanking her close. Hermione's breath rushed out of her lungs. He was so close she could smell him, familiar, tempting and sexy. He loomed over her, looking at her eyes, her lips, her nose...just scanning her face. "If you need anything," he smirked. "I'm right next door." he let go of her, turned around and walked out, his lean hands now inside his pockets. Her wrists tingled where he had held it.

Hermione watched him go, feeling several things inside her all at once. Pain, desire, happiness, anger...it was a whirlwind of emotions that she was better off without. But it just wouldn't leave her. There was a sound of sudden whooshing behind her and she jumped. It was her fireplace, which had turned green. Ginny Weasley came spinning out and landed on the carpeted floor. Hermione swung the door shut and rushed forward. "Hey, that's a new carpet, you know." she reprimanded, cleaning the soot.

They hugged each other, something Hermione needed badly after her encounter with Malfoy.

"So, we'll start?" Ginny gestured to the littered boxes lying around the hall. The two stood back to back and waved their wands together. Slowly one, by one, everything went to it's respective place in the house, both on the lower floor and on the upper one. The hall, kitchen and guest room(with an attached bathroom) were in the lower level, while her room, bathroom, office/ library were in the upper level.

"Thanks Ginny." she said, as the two of them walked towards the kitchen to have some drinks. It was almost dark outside and the streetlamps were coming on. She could hear the horns of the vehicles and once again thought about how Malfoy had said it was quiet here.

Ginny perched herself on the table as Hermione rummaged inside the fridge. "I'm kind of worried." Ginny said.

"Because of Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, what if he never shows?" she asked, playing with a fiery strand of hair.

"C'mon Ginny." Hermione said, getting out the red wine and poring it down in two glasses. "Why would he not come to his own sister's wedding?"

"He said he won't come!" Ginny said, frustrated. "He said it!"

"Ron says a lot of things." Hermione said, handing her the glass of wine. "More than half of it isn't true. You know that."

"But..." Ginny shook her head. "He just looked so mad..."

"It was just a shock, because he thought you'd always end up with Harry."

"Even I thought I'd end up with Harry." Ginny said miserably. "But, I mean... I didn't know it would be like this..."

As Hermione sipped her wine, listening to Ginny talk, her mind worked back to their last year at Hogwarts. It had perhaps started when Ginny wasn't that enthusiastic about Harry's letters. Hermione had noticed she'd been eyeing the Slytherin table more than once. At first, she thought it was Draco whom Ginny liked, but she'd accidentally walked in on Ginny arguing with someone else.

 _Blaise Zabini._

It had been a shock to her too. Over the year, she'd known Blaise better and better and he'd almost become a brother to her. But no matter how much of a brother he was, he was still a playboy, wasn't he? With a hawk's gaze she had watched Blaise and Ginny for the rest of the year. And during that time, Hermione discovered just how happy Ginny was with him. He made her laugh when she was mad at him, went out of his way to prove that he really liked her, took care of her, and kept her happy. So a year later, when they'd announced to get married, Hermione wasn't too shocked. She was happy, for both of them.

The same couldn't be said about Ron and Harry though. Ron was a shade of _furious_ that she had never seen and Harry was just...Harry. He'd been quiet about it for almost a week before confessing to Hermione that he hadn't felt that bad after all. Hermione was glad it saved her best friend from heartbreak. Because Harry deserved all the happiness after everything he'd been through. Ron though, had quiet lost it. He'd screamed at Ginny and tried to 'knock some sense into her', and even told her that he wouldn't attend her wedding. The rest of the Weasleys were shocked too, but they recovered quickly enough.

"He'll come." Hermione told Ginny soothingly. "Harry and I will make sure that he does."

"I don't know Mione', I have a bad feeling about this." she looked too sad for Hermione to say anything else on the matter. So she changed the topic.

"I'll tell you something that'll probably get your mind off of this." Hermione said, scowling at her glass. "Draco Malfoy lives next door."

Ginny chocked on her drink, and looked up at Hermione, shock written on her face. "Malfoy? THE Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes." Hermione sighed.

"THE Malfoy you had hot, primal sex with-"

"Ginny!" Hermione hushed. She'd told Ginny about her brief 'partnership' (she didn't know what else to call it) with Malfoy during their N.E.W.T. year.

"The bloody hell is he doing living in Muggle London?" Ginny asked.

"Hell if I know. He even wore muggle clothes." Hermione said.

Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"And believe it or not, he's a healer." Hermione finished.

"Pigmypuff poop." Ginny said incredulously. "That's not even funny."

"Tell me about it." Hermione said darkly. "I mean, okay he's wearing muggle clothes and he's a healer but...he could have lived anywhere in this huge city, but did he have to live right next door?"

Ginny suddenly smiled. "He has you all flustered." she laughed. "Look at you!"

Hermione's cheeks turned pink. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You're worried he's going to woo you into his sexy trap again and-"

"I will _not_ ," Hermione stressed, "be wooed anywhere by the likes of him. Ever again."

"You want to shag him, don't you?" Ginny asked shrewdly.

"NO!" Hermione said way too quickly and loudly.

"Stop barking, your wetting your panties for him." Ginny said, laughing, clutching her stomach.

"Ginnerva Weasley, you shut the hell up about Draco Malfoy or I will...I will.." Hermione lost words.

"What, stutter at me?" Ginny grinned. "I can't wait to see Blaise's reaction when I tell him."

"You will tell him no such thing!" Hermione said loudly. "And Malfoy probably already told him by now. They're best friends."

"You're right." Ginny agreed. "But Hermione you can't deny the fact that you still want him."

"I don't want him." Hermione said stubbornly. "I don't want his face or his hands or his cock or his healing abilities or anything!"

Ginny snorted. "Just shag him once and get it over with." she shrugged. "It'll get rid of the itch."

Hermione glared at her. And the rest of the night, they stayed up late, talking about boys who were now grown men and how they were all stupid and ridiculous. Even if she'd just moved in, laughing with Ginny on the couch, drinking wine, made her like she was just at home.


	13. Chapter 13

"OW!" Blaise exclaimed, making Draco jump. "Watch it, please!" Blaise told Madam Malkin who was getting his measurements.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Man up Zabini, it's just a pin."

Blaise glared at him. "I can't have scratches on my perfect body when I'm about to get married this week! Everything should be perfect- no no, don't make the robe so lose, it should be the perfect fit.."

Draco watched his best friend panic and said "Calm your pants, for Merlin's sake, it looks fine."

"Noooooo." Blaise wailed. "It should be-"

" _Perfect."_ Draco and Madam Malkin muttered together.

"Have you owled the caterers? Do they have everything in the menu that we asked for?" Blaise asked anxiously. "And what about the cake, that's the main thing-"

"Stop moving so much young man." Madam Malkin snapped.

"Sorry sorry!" Blaise flayed his hands around some more, then froze like a statue. Draco tried not to laugh.

"They have everything, and the cake is just how you requested it to be." Draco said calmly, examining his nails.

"Does it have the snitches in the right place? The position should be-"

"Perfect!" Draco shouted. "I know!"

"Okay, and what about the marquee and everything? I think-"

"BLAISE WILL YOU SODDING CALM DOWN. EVERYTHING IS FINE!" Draco shouted which shut Blaise up. At least for the moment. "Remind me never to be your best man for your wedding. Ever again."

"How many times do you think I'll get married?" Blaise scowled at him. "The next wedding is yours."

Draco snorted. "Yeah, not likely mate."

"Even with Granger next to your house?" Blaise asked, looking at himself in the full length mirror and twirling around like a ballerina.

"I didn't tell you that tiny bit of information so that you can keep pestering me about it." Draco grumbled.

"But I will pester you about it." Blaise grinned. When he turned around again to look in the mirror, his grin vanished and was replaced by a look of pure horror. "WHAT IS THAT STAIN ON THE SIDE OF MY ROBE?! BLOODY MERLIN, LOOK AT THAT-LOOK MADAM MALKIN, I NEED ANOTHER ROBE NOW. WHAT..."

As Blaise continued howling, Draco sighed. He figured taking a woman shopping would be much easier than taking Blaise for robe measurements. When Blaise had finally calmed down and gotten a replacement (which he inspected to every little centimeter), he paid Madam Malkin and they said goodbye. She pulled Draco aside as Blaise walked out the door, whistling. "Don't get him inside my shop again, will you?" she said and muttered something about sticking her wand up Blaise's ass the next time she saw him. Draco wished her good evening and got out of there.

"Where to next?" Blaise said happily, swinging his shopping bags around like prizes.

"Home!" Draco sighed happily, but that happiness was short lived because Ron fucking Weasley had just spotted them. "Oh no." he muttered as he saw the red head swiftly come towards them, as though trying to catch two mental street dogs.

"You!" Weasley shouted, pointing at Blaise.

Blaise cursed and quickly turned to Draco. "You'll handle it won't you? I'll keep these in my room and be right back." he said and disapperated. Fantastic. Draco wondered what other atrocious duties he had as Blaise Zabini's best friend.

"WHERE DID THAT SLIMY GIT GO?" Weasley shouted as he came to a stop in front of Draco. Several passerby's turned to look.

"He's gone to protect his wedding robes." Draco said smiling blandly.

Weasley look like he'd swallowed a lemon. "WEDDING- WEDDING ROBES? I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD-"

"Why don't calm down Weasley?" Draco drawled. "Are you so depraved of attention that you have to act like a madman to gain some?"

"DON'T YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT MALFOY!" Weasley shouted. "I KNOW WHAT BLAISE IS DOING, WOOING GINNY IN WITH HIS FLIMSY CHARMS. HE'S A BLOODY PLAYBOY, HE WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS."

"I'm not going anywhere." Blaise had returned (without his precious shopping bags) and stood confidently in front of the Weasel. "You and I need to talk."

"WE ARE NOT TALKING!" Ron took out his wand, and so did Draco. He put a calming spell on Weasley and it seemed to work. "We..." he panted. "We are not talking."

Blaise gave Draco a look like _I'll handle this mate_ and dragged Weasley away. "Now what is it that I hear from Ginny about you not attending the wedding..."

Draco apparated back to muggle London and now stood in front of The British Library. He had buy to some books that he needed for his Healer's course. Becoming a Healer meant you had to study muggle medicine as well, his instructor had told him in Saint Mungos. Draco had decided that he would become a healer when he first saw Lord Voldemort kill someone. It had always been on the back of his mind. He didn't know why he wanted to be a healer, but the profession had a certain pull towards him that he hadn't understood quite yet. As he strolled through the aisles and aisles of books, something- or someone- caught his eye.

Granger.

Draco smiled in spite of himself. It had been a year...a horrible, slow, painful year for him. Every day he cursed himself for running away from her. Everyday he wanted her back in his arms, to command, to protect, to cherish. But he knew that he had to try hard this time, because Hermione Granger was as stubborn as she was smart. Why would she trust him so easily again? Especially if she thought that the sex had meant nothing? Sure, at the start it was nothing...but then came the possessiveness, the caring that he felt towards her, the control she had over his thoughts ...that was which scared him away. Not anymore. It was time to take a leap of faith.

"Fancy seeing you hear Granger." He walked up from behind her, and smirked as she jumped at the sound of his voice. She was wearing a tank and jean shorts so small, it barely covered her pretty ass. No no no. He had to cover her up. "What are you wearing?" He came to a stop in front of her.

She looked up at him with those doe eyes and fuck, it hit him right in his groin. "Last time I checked, I was wearing clothes Malfoy." she said snarkily, looking down at her book again.

Draco snorted. "Those aren't clothes, they're...I don't bloody know what they are, but you need to cover yourself more than that Granger." Goblin crotch, why was he stuttering? Focus, Draco!

"For your information Malfoy." She closed the book shut. "I can wear whatever I want! Why do you care anyway?"

 _Why do I care?_ Draco asked himself. She was about to move away but he caught her hand and pushed her against a shelf. Her eyes widened. "What...what are you doing?" she hissed.

"I care because I don't want another man looking at you like they want to have you for desert." he scowled down at her, caging her in. Her scent was driving him crazy. All he wanted to do was bloody kiss her mouth shut, and hear her moans again. All he wanted to do was press himself into her delicious softness.

"You're being ridiculous, Malfoy!" she struggled to get her hand out of his grip. "Let go of me!" she looked around to see if anyone was watching. "This is the library!"

Draco was about to speak when he saw which book she was holding. The cover showed woman tied naked to the bed, and a man bending over her, whispering in her ear. The title read _Passion_. Draco looked from the book to Granger's face and back to the book again. When she realized he'd seen the book she tried to cover it up. Fuck. Granger reading hot books while touching herself was the sexiest thing he'd ever thought of. With a bit of a struggle he managed to pull the book out of her hand and smirked down at her.

"Is this what you like reading Granger?" he said softly, tracing patterns on the wrist he was holding.

Her cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink and she hissed. "Give that back, and stop judging me!"

"I'm not judging you." he threw the book on the table and grabbed her other hand as well, bringing both her hands between them. He pressed into her, lovely curves and heavenly softness. "I'm merely thinking that doing the deed is way better than reading about it."

Her breath hitched. Little minx tried hard to show that he didn't affect her. But he knew he did. Her body spoke a completely different language than her mouth. Her cheeks were pink, pupils dilated, breasts heaving...and she was rubbing her legs together ever so slightly.

"Let go Malfoy." she said, a dangerous tone to her voice.

Draco smiled. He bent down and nibbled at her neck, enjoying the feel of her soft skin and tracing a path up to her ear lobes. He bit down gently and she shivered in the most awfully tempting way. "For now, I will." he whispered, and stepped back. She looked flushed and ready to be fucked, but he knew he had to go slow this time. He was merely testing the waters now. She glared at him one last time before storming away with her precious book. He had really naughty ideas when he got his hands on that book.

...

He really wanted to go home now. Both Blaise and Granger had drained him in their own ways. But he was putting off the inevitable. Merely postponing what he had to do anyway. He had to visit his parents. Shaking his head, he checked if anyone was nearby. There was no one, and so he disapperated. The icy wind and salt spray hit him even before he opened his eyes. The rocky shore, like always, was battling with an ever present storm. Waves, massive waves smashed into the jagged rocks as Draco stood and watched the high walls of Azkaban take the beating of the storm.

As he moved forward, the biting chill of the wind was nothing compared to the bitter coldness that the Dementors bought inside him. He passed two Dementors guarding the entrance and all but collapsed right there. Images and screams and flashes of green light. The bodies scattered around him as he fought to survive seemed to come alive and haunt him as he passed yet another set of Dementors. Draco shuddered. He clenched his fists and tried to put away the bad memories. He tried to think of something that warmed him up from the inside. Quidditch...maybe. Blaise...maybe.

 _Granger._ A spark lit inside his chest, battling the iciness as he thought of her beautiful face and warm heart. He focused his breathing. Every breath he took, he chanted her name in his mind. _Hermione. Hermione. Hermione._

He passed cell after cell, with it's rotting occupants either screaming or lifeless or just utterly insane. Finally, he saw them. His parents. Mom and dad. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. They looked almost exactly like the others around them. Sunken cheeks and haunted eyes with dark shadows underneath, lips cracked and the smell of fear and repugnance thick in the air. His mother saw him first. She always saw him first. Her lips moved wordlessly and though he couldn't hear her, he knew what she said.

 _Draco._

Draco repeatedly said Hermione's name over and over again in his mind. He thought of her smile, her laugh, her breathy moan, and his name rolling off of her lips as he bought her to climax. He thought of holding her, gripping her soft bushy hair, whispering to her...

He caught his mother's eyes. Narcissa would be released soon, thanks to Potter. He'd told the ministry that she had lied to lord Voldemort about Harry's death. She looked...she looked like a shell. But he saw some of her motherly warmth in her grey eyes as she saw him.

"Mother." he said, coming to stand in front of their cell. His dad looked over at the sound of his voice. Lucius would spend a life imprisonment in Azkaban, unlike his mother. Lucius had lost almost all of the light in his eyes. He looked haunted and lifeless, like a corpse, but breathing.

"Draco..." His mother rasped. "My son..." Draco's throat clenched, a heavy knot forming there. He couldn't wait to get his mom out of this hell hole. But she still had a month or so left. Draco really hated seeing his parents like this. He hated himself. He hated almost everything right then.

He conjured some flowers for his mom (she loved lilies) and gave them to her. He always gave her flowers, and she always kept them, even if they rotted away. Two Dementors glided over to where he stood. He knew what it meant. It was time to leave. He caressed his mother's face through the rails of her cell, gave his father one last look, turned and walked away. He couldn't seem to walk straight. He couldn't seem to think either. Just one thing kept him going. Hermione.

 _ **Author's note: I know I'm not writing the smut, but I do need a story line to finish the story. The next chapter has some naughty scenes you'll enjoy.**_

 ** _Keep reading,_**

 ** _La icepopsickle xD_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**I won't keep you waiting for long!**_

"Hermione dear." Mrs. Weasley called from down the stairs. "Ginny's earrings are lying in my room!"

"Oh crap." Ginny said. She looked up at Hermione in the mirror who was doing her hair.

"Just accio them." Hermione told Ginny, without taking her attention off of the strand of red hair she was styling.

" _Accio_ earrings!" Ginny cast the spell and two glittering bits of diamond came flying in through the door. "I haven' left out anything else right?" Ginny asked anxiously.

"No. Calm down." Hermione said absentmindedly.

"And the marqee-"

"Harry, Luna and Neville are all there Ginny." Hermione dropped the last strand of hair into place and cast a spell, sealing it all in. "There, all done!"

The two of looked at Ginny in the mirror. She wore a sleeveless white gown which elegantly flared from her hips. Ginny's hair was styled in the most complicated and intricate bun ever, but with her luscious red hair, she looked perfect. She wore her earrings and Hermione got out her Ginny's heels. They were pearly white.

"I'm never gonna be able to stand in those." Ginny eyed the 3 inch heels unhappily and apprehensively.

"Put them on first, won't you?" Hermione smiled at her.

Ginny slipped into her heels and stood for a moment. "Oh my god." Ginny gasped. "It feels like I'm wearing shoes!"

"Luna suggested the spell." Hermione grinned. "You look stunning, Ginny." Hermione remembered Bill and Fleur's wedding and how Fleur had looked like a queen. Ginny looked like an angel.

"Oh Mione', I don't know, I'm so bloody nervous!" Ginny said. "I'm never nervous, but today...the butterflies aren't leaving my stomach."

Hermione shook her head and looked Ginny in the eye. "You're a beautiful, confidant and independent woman. Own up to it. You'll be fine. Luna and I are right with you."

"You counted us out." Mrs. Weasley and Fleur stood at the door, both smiling widely. They rushed forward and gushed at how beautiful she looked.

"Ah she looks zeemply wonderrful." Fleur said, air kissing Ginny.

Hermione watched Mrs. Weasley. She looked like she would break down right then and there but she held herself up. She hugged her daughter tight. Hermione's own throat constricted, thick with emotion.

"We need to be downstairs." Mrs. Weasley told Fleur. "You'll bring her, won't you?" she told Hermione.

"Of course. We'll meet with Mr. Weasley right outside the marquee. As Mrs. Weasley and Fleur left, Hermione and Ginny looked at each other.

"Ready?" Hermione asked.

"I think so." Ginny said, blinking rapidly. Hermione held her best friend tightly, and then they disapperated. The marquee hall was near the place where the Quidditch World Cup had taken place. Blaise wanted it to a place that resembled both of them. The sun had set, and the stars had started to shine. The marquee seemed to glow gold as the darkness descended. Really fairies were shimmering with light all around them. Mr. Weasley stood at the side waiting for his daughter, while Bill and Charlie welcomed the guests. Inside the marquee hall, Harry, Luna, Percy, George, Neville and Ron (who had come after all) were showing people to their seats. Among the chatter of the crowds, Hagrid's loud roar of apology and Aunt Muriel's unpleasant nasal voice stood out the most.

"Wow." Ginny said, looking at the assembly of people and laughing nervously. Mr. Weasley smiled widely at his daughter.

"You've grown up so much, Ginny." Mr. Weasley said softly. "I'm so proud of you and everything you've achieved. Today's the big day for me." His laugh was bittersweet. He was letting his daughter go today, out of the comfort of his arms and into someone's else's. His daughter was going to be a married woman.

"Ginny!" It was Luna, who flounced up and down in her red and gold gown, which matched Hermione's. "Oh you look so lovely!"

"Thanks Luna." Ginny smiled.

Suddenly music started playing softly in the background. The atmosphere changed ever so slightly. Talks became hushed whispers, laughter became soft giggles, and Hagrid tried to apologize as quietly as he could. Ginny took a deep breath, and hooked her hand into her father's. Hermione and Luna took their places behind Ginny and Mr. Weasley and the procession started.

As they entered the hall, every eye drew towards them. Smiles and cheers and hoots and thunderous claps welcomed them. Hermione's own heart was beating fast as she looked beyond the crows and straight down the aisle. Ginny's smile was radiant and Blaise's was infectious. He was dressed in gold and white to match his bride. He grinned from ear to ear looking at his bride-to-be with such love in his eyes, that Hermione's heart melted.

Hermione's eye shifted from Blaise to the man standing next to him. All the air seemed to rush out of her lungs. She clutched her bouquet tightly. Draco stood tall and silent next to his best mate, dressed in robes of bottleneck green and black. His eyes danced as he looked at her, a slight smile on his face, and by God, if he wasn't the most handsomest man she'd ever seen...Hermione's heart beat fast, but steady. As they approached, she returned his smile, not able to help herself.

The wedding proceeded smoothly after that. The bride and the groom took their oaths, and they wouldn't stop smiling at each other. Hermione's eyes were so filled with tears she could barely see what was happening. Mrs. Weasley cried on George's shoulder, who was trying not to cry. Everybody felt it. The happiness of Ginny and Blaise's union, yet the sorrow and pain of Fred's absence. Remus, Tonks and Sirius were missed with equal measure. Ron and Harry stood next to Bill, Harry grinning and clapping with the others, and Ron smiling in spite of himself.

The wizard presiding over the ceremony announced "You may now kiss the bride." As Blaise pulled Ginny into a passionate embrace, the marquee hall exploded with claps and shouts of congratulations. Hermione smiled through her tears and Draco had the most genuine smile on his face that anyone had ever seen. Soon the chairs and tables vanished to the sides and Blaise and Ginny were dancing enthusiastically on the floor.

Hermione danced with both Harry and Ron and the third time with Blaise, as Ginny danced with Ron.

"You're a lucky man." Hermione said, laughing as Blaise twirled her around.

"A very lucky man." He admitted.

"Take care of her."

"With my life." he promised.

"Mind if I but in?" a polite drawl came from none other than Draco Malfoy.

Blaise looked disappointed but stepped back. "Don't worry Blaise, I'll save you a dance." Draco said. Blaise rolled his eyes.

Then he took Hermione's hand in his, and placed another on her waist, gently pulling her close. Hermione put an arm on his shoulder. She was sure he could feel her heart racing. He looked devilishly handsome as he smiled down at her.

"You look stunning, Granger." he complimented sincerely.

"I'd say the same about you, Malfoy." Hermione said, slowly dancing with him. They swayed with the music, back and forth...back and forth. He placed her other hand around his neck as well and put both of his tightly around her trim waist. She was flush against him now, chest, stomach and hips touching.

"They look happy." Hermione commented, looking at Ginny and Blaise laughing together.

"They are." Draco said, not looking anywhere but at her.

"I wouldn't have thought it possible." she confessed.

"Neither did I, and neither did they actually." Draco traced soft patterns in the hollow of her waist using his thumb, which sent tingles up and down her back. "Blaise wasn't sure she'd forgive him for being an ass, but it didn't stop him from asking for a second chance." The truth behind the words hit Hermione hard, and she looked up at her favorite Slytherin. His grey eyes were clouded with regret.

"All men are assholes." Hermione whispered, even if she knew she was generalizing.

"Maybe...but not as stubborn as some women can be." He smiled at her.

"What exactly are you suggesting?" she challenged. He leaned closer, so close that they shared the same air.

"I'm not suggesting anything Granger." he said, in the softest voice she'd ever heard him use. "I'm asking...no, _begging_ , for a second chance."

Hermione's heart leapt at his words. She looked up from under her lashes...from his eyes to his lips and back to his eyes again. She searched for any lies behind the words, but all she could find in his grey pupils were layers and layers of honesty and truthfulness. "I'll think about it." she said at last. He leaned his forehead against hers. She could feel his hard pecs against her soft breasts, feel his forearms flex, feel the stiffness in his cock as they swayed slowly to the music.

"That's not a yes." Draco observed.

"It's not a no, either." she said. He looked at her for a moment and then pressed his lips softly against hers, a feather light touch, enough to ignite the fire kindling in her belly. It had been way too long since she had felt the pressure of his lips, the sinful texture of them. She laced her fingers through his hair and he deepened the kiss. God, she'd forgotten what a good kisser he was. His tongue plundered her mouth remorselessly and shamelessly, as though he owned it. He twirled her tongue around with his own, a tempting salsa, enough to weaken her knees and make fire course through her veins. She didn't care who was watching. She didn't care what was happening around her. She just wanted to be in his arms again, kissing him.

His mouth left hers and she whimpered. "If you don't stop making those sounds Granger." he rasped quietly. "I'm going to fuck you right here in the marquee hall."

"Hmmm." she hummed, slightly dazed, and licked her lips. She didn't know what came over her, but she really wanted his lips back on hers.

"Bloody hell, you little witch." he cursed, eyes darkening as he stared at her kiss swollen lips. "You make me lose my mind." He nibbled gently on a sweet spot on her neck and sucked. He could feel her pulse race beneath his lips, and knew they couldn't continue this on the dance floor. His eyes found Ginny and Blaise who were looking at them amusingly. He asked with his eyes if it was okay that they left and the bride and groom nodded. Grinning down at Granger, he disapperated and apperated them into Granger's room.

"We're in my house?" she asked surprised. "I thought-"

Draco was already loosening the buttons on his robes. "Get that book of yours Granger. The one I caught you in the library with." he said calmly.

Hermione's eyes widened at the sight of him undressing in her room. It was all so bizarrely sexual, she giggled and got the book out of her desk drawer.

"Give me the book and undress." he said firmly. With shaking fingers, she passed him the book and slowly unzipped the back of her gown. The sleeves slipped down her shoulder and her breasts came into view, pale skin and dusky pink nipples.

"You wore no bra?" he growled dangerously.

"It's meant to be worn without a bra." she defended herself.

"Keep that mouth shut, and get naked." he said, watching her with a predatory gaze. With his eyes, he traced the swell of her breasts, the points of her nipples, the curves of her waist and hips and the juncture between her legs. The hunger in his gaze made her pussy leak with juices. He hadn't even touched her and she feeling so aroused already. She stepped out of her gown, pulled down her panties and got rid them.

"I'd imagined you like this..." he walked around her in circles, looking up and down. "Naked and wanting to be touched." he brushed his fingers ever so slightly on her bare butt. He handed her the page he had picked out and said, "Read it. Out loud." he commanded.

Hermione wondered what on earth he was doing but did as she was told. When she read the line in her mind, she freaked out.

"I have to read it aloud?" she squeaked.

He was standing behind her, breathing down on her neck. "Any problem?" he asked.

Hermione shivered and cleared her throat. "She could feel the light patterns he was drawing on her bare back, moving from the back of her neck , down to the crevice of her butt cheeks." Hermione was flushed pink. The last words caught in her throat, because Draco had done exactly what she had read out of the book- traced his fingers from the back of her neck and down to her butt crack. That kinky bastard.

"Continue, Granger." Draco said calmly enough, but she heard the impatience underneath.

Breathing heavily, Hermione focused on the words. "As she failed to stand still, he cupped her butt tightly." Draco complied by doing the same. Her voice quivered at the next few words. "Rubbing the cheek gently at first, he landed a sharp slap and was delighted to see her skin blossom into a beautiful shade of pink."

 _Slap_. He's spanked her, none too gently. Hermione moaned loudly, closing her eyes. Her pussy was so wet, she wondered if her pre cum was milking her inner thighs.

"Read." he whispered into her ear.

"He pressed himself on to her from behind, and grabbed her breasts tightly." Draco's hands snaked around her torso from the back and cupped firmly around her heaving breasts. Hermione's breath hitched. "He twirled her rosy nipples between his thumb and forefinger, enjoying...enjoying.." Hermione's head fell back as Draco massaged her tits. Words failed and her and she could only moan.

"C'mon Granger." Draco chided. "I expected you to last for longer than that."

Getting her bearings together, Hermione continued. "enjoying the sounds she was making. Then one of his hands snaked down her belly and slipped between her legs, to find that her pussy was..."

"Wet." He growled in her ear. "Soaking wet."

Draco snatched the book out of her hands and threw it onto the table. Then he attacked like a snake.

"Spread your legs." he barked and Hermione obeyed. He pinched one nipple tightly while his other hand cupped her wet pussy. Firm and unyielding. Her cunt was so slippery, she was worried she was going to drench his hand.

"I can smell your arousal, Granger." Draco said roughly, as he plunged two fingers into her pussy. "I can fucking smell it."

Hermione's back arched and she cried out at the sudden intrusion. But Draco didn't stop. He fucked her cunt mercilessly with two of his long, deft fingers, while playing with her nipple and sucking on her neck. Then he suddenly stopped and turned her around...and as she watched, he put those two fingers in his mouth and licked them clean. Hermione had never felt so dirty and hot at the same time.

"Get on your knees and unzip my pants." he rasped. Hermione dropped to her knees, unzipped his trousers and got out his magnificent cock. The tip was wet with his arousal, and she licked her lips.

"Get your hands behind your back." he ordered, then gripped her hair in one hand and his cock in the other. "Look at me and open your mouth."

Then he fucked her mouth. He was slow at first, then increased his pace. "Just like that, Granger." He cooed. "Look at me when I'm fucking your pretty mouth." She was so sexually frustrated she groaned and pleaded with her eyes. He got her up on her feet and walked her over to the bed.

"Bend over, hands outstretched in front of you."

Hermione complied, writhing with anticipation. He kicked her legs apart, gently enough, and in one smooth stroke he'd settled inside her. God it had been far too long since she'd had him inside. Over a year.

"Fuck." he groaned. "Fuck you're so tight and hot, Granger. Fuck I missed your sweet pussy so much..."

"Oh fuckkkkk." she moaned as he slowly slid out of her, and slithered back in. Her pussy walls sucked greedily at his cock, clenching and unclenching. He'd sheathed himself balls deep, and she could feel every twitch.

Now he truly fucked her. He almost bruised her hips with his tight grip as he plundered her pussy with his cock, cursing and saying dirty things to her that made her scream his name.

"Draco." she said loudly. "Please."

His hips moved back and forth, and he reveled in the sound of their bodies slapping together. His cock thickened and his balls tightened. Her screams grew louder and louder until he climaxed with a roar, shouting her name. "Hermione!"

She came soon after he did, panting his name like a mantra. He slid out of her, used his wand to clean them up, then collapsed on the bed with her in his arms.

"Remind me to never show you the books I read." Hermione said tiredly into his chest.

Draco laughed.

 _ **The end.**_

 _ **Sorry, ending the fic here due to some personal problems at home. I hoped to end it another way, but I can't now. I hope you all enjoyed the read.**_

 ** _Lots of love,_**

 ** _La icepopsickle_**


End file.
